


Unfortunate circumstances

by Gemmxxx



Category: EastEnders (TV), EastEnders (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:57:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 37,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22567180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmxxx/pseuds/Gemmxxx
Summary: Alternative aftermath to the "I smell queer" scene.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Comments: 10
Kudos: 135





	1. Chapter 1

Callum was nervously packing, not quite believing what was happening and thinking someone up there really didn't like him. Whitney was in the other room talking to Tiff excitedly. "Come on Callum, what's taking you so long your quicker getting ready for work". That pulls Callum out of his daze. Only one thing was occupying his mind; Ben Mitchell. He didn't understand these feelings he was having. Ever since he pushed him against the wall at the Beales house he had been fighting with his thoughts everyday since. He couldn't believe how quickly he had crumbled. The facade he had put on just shattered and all it took was a few seconds. He lost control for a brief moment his intent was to hit him. Then something in the atmosphere shifted and his gaze dropped to Ben's lips momentarily. He knew what he wanted. He quickly snapped himself out of it but when he looked into Ben's eyes again he could see the realisation had hit. "I smell queer" he kept replaying the same sentence over and over in his head. Callum got on with everyone but when he hit him he felt anger and hate? But what was this other feeling? He was keeping that out of his mind for now. Zipping up the case he entered the room to see Jay and Lola had just arrived. 

" I was just telling him, hes quicker at getting ready when he's got work" Whitney repeated to Jay and Lola laughing good naturedly. " He's hardly ever at work" Jay replies. "You just want someone to do your paperwork that's the only reason your saying that" Lola states earning a laugh from them all. "When are the rest arriving?" Asks Jay. Callum suddenly gets nervous again. Whitney had gotten closer to Jay and Lola in recent months. Callum loved working with Jay and was excited when Whitney proposed they should all go on a mini break away from the square. He was looking forward to the trip away to Blackpool. That was until Jay came up to him, Whitney and Lola in the pub a week before. He had said that Ben had invited himself on the trip and he didn't have the heart to uninvite him. " He best not be going just to have hook ups every night and spoiling our fun" huffed Whitney. "he ain't that bad" Lola said in Ben's defence. The subject was then dropped as Whitney could tell it could cause tension if she said anything else. Callum just listened in his inner turmoil already started. He hadn't seen Ben since the 'Incident' and he didn't want to see him again.

"I'll get off leave you lot to your weekend away" Tiff said hugging Whitney on the way out. Everyone was heavily involved in conversation whilst Callum was sitting thinking about what scenarios could happen. "You going to join in any time soon?" Lola asked. He was thinking how to reply when he got a text from Stuart. "You had any more trouble from Mitchell? If he starts anything this weekend I'll sort him out don't worry bruv". He saw Jay take a brief look at his phone. He looked angry but mostly confused. Jay looked over at Lola and Whitney making sure they were still in deep conversation. When he was satisfied they were he turned to callum. " Why is is your brother threatening Ben? He's like a brother to me Callum and if he touches him.... That will cause problems for us". Just as Callum was about to reply Ben bounds through the door. "Sorry I'm late I was sorting a stiff" he says loudly. Gaze lingering on Callum and being amused at Callums blush.Jay had dropped the conversation it seemed as he laughed and went to greet Ben. "Now we are all here we can set off". 

It had been decided by Whitney that Callum would drive as she didn't trust Ben. " At least with Callum we know it will be a good ride there" Whitney says distracted by putting her lippy on in the passenger seat window. "Oh yeah I bet with Callum it's always a good ride". "Ben!" Lola shouts. Jay puts his head in his hands "Ben give over mate we aren't having a whole weekend of this". "Stop with your dirty fantasies he only has eyes for me" Whitney laughs. "Sorry Callum" Ben looks on amused when he sees Callums blush. Callum grips on to the steering wheel tight. This is going to be a long weekend he thinks. 

When they all got to the hotel it was 7ish. Ben said they should all go straight out to the pubs. However Lola and Whitney wanted to get changed first. So Jay, Ben and Callum was left chatting in Ben's room. "I hope everything's ok at work" Jay said looking nervous. " Forget about work mate, your here to have a good time. Maybe you can finally get lucky with Lola even though your back together you ain't doing much are you?" Callum winced as Jay glared at Ben. Ben just laughed "calm down Jay looks like the dead has risen with your glum face". Jay just shakes his head and tells him to shut up. Ben then turns his attention to Callum. " I bet Callum here has forgotten all about work". Callum just nods. 

Whitney and Lola appear then. "Do you like it?" Whitney asks Callum motioning to her dress. Callum doesn't even look and just says yeah. Whitney's face drops and Lola pulls a face. "That it she looks really fit look at her properly and compliment your girlfriend". Ben bursts out laughing and Lola goes to smack him. " You can shut up, you don't have anyone to compliment. They all start walking to the nearest pub and Callum can't shake the uneasiness he feels. 

They all agree to go to a gay bar tomorrow for Ben. But for tonight they were in a small pub close to the pier. Callum bought the first round in. They were all chatting nicely and Callum didn't feel as much discomfort now. Ben was being ok with everyone and the only jokes he had said was at Jay's expense. Soon if was Callums round again and he was starting to feel Abit tipsy. He got to the bar and he could feel how much the drink had started getting to him. Then he remembered he hadn't eaten anything all day. He saw the rest of them laughing in the corner so decided to just steady himself and carry on. 

When he had ordered he didn't feel ok taking the drinks to the table so he stared at the drinks dumbly. He didn't see Ben approach but was kinda thankful when he did. " Why Mr highway didn't expect you to be such a lightweight". "I mean I know the girls are feeling it but you shouldn't be". Callum knew he had to stand his ground but when he went to push Ben in a jokey way he nearly went flying but Ben caught him. "Sorry I guess I am" Callum laughed. He looked at Ben for the first time then his arms wrapped round him. That feeling took over like at the Beales and his gaze went to his lips again. "Well here we go again". Ben said but it wasn't mocking it was filled with lust and Callum snapped himself out of it quickly . "Bring those drinks over yeah? " He asked. Ben just nodded .

Callum clumsily fell in the seat next to Jay and they laughed at Callum. "Looks like it isn't only you two who's Abit tipsy". Jay stated to Lola and Whitney. They all laughed. Ben arrived a second later with the drinks and Jay told him they were leaving after this round. Ben agreed smirking at Callum. Callum looked away not wanting to make eye contact. 

The walk back was fun till Callum somehow sprained Ben's foot; at least he hoped it was just a sprain. Callum was thinking so much about Ben's lips he got distracted on the way back not listening to anyone that he didn't see an approaching car. "Callum!" Ben jumped and hit the bonnet luckily the driver wasn't driving fast but he landed funny on his foot. Jay was chatising Callum all the way to the room and the girls were fussing over Ben. 

"I don't like you but I'm sorry about this" Whitney slurred to Ben. Ben gave her an eye roll but just smirked in response. Callum looked on feeling so guilty and stupid. Lola took Whitney back to the room as Jay said him and Callum would make sure Ben was ok. After an hour of talking Jay kept dozing off so Callum told him to go to his room. "Right then I'm sure you will be ok now just rest it". Ben nods. "you going to yours and Whitney's room Callum?". "Yeah just going to make sure Ben's ok. "I'm not an invalid I'm fine" Ben said exasperated. Jay said his goodbyes and left Callum saying he would be back with Whitney in 5 minutes 

"I'm so sorry about your foot" Callum said nearly in tears. "I would hug you but I'm not getting up to hug you" Ben replied laughing. "Anyway I thought you wanted to hurt me... Or kiss me can never tell with you" Ben said amusement in his voice. Callum knew he should just leave and take himself away from this situation. But instead he sat next to Ben on the bed. Ben looked at him curiously. Callum looked intently into Ben's eyes and he knew he had to kiss him. His kisses were always soft with Whitney but he grabbed Ben with all he could and hungrily kissed him. He got really into it and was only stopped when he heard the growl from Ben he suddenly stopped and looked at Ben. "how far are you willing to take this? " Ben asked in a horny voice. 

"Are you going to bolt? Or give in to what you really want and have some fun" Callum couldn't believe what was happening. He felt so torn. But his body was giving off signals and he didn't want to stop this. In this moment he didn't want to think about the consequences. Of what this meant for him and Whitney. Or how this impacted on his brotherly relationship with Stuart. He wanted this.... He wanted Ben.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben looked at him with uncertainty but hope. He could tell Ben thought he was going to make a bolt for it. He knew he should, he knew he could. He had ran away at the Beales but in this moment he felt weak and ready? But ready for what he didn't know. He knew nothing about all of this. He knew he was taking too long to answer the atmosphere was getting tense; totally different to how it was a few minutes before. Callum was thinking about all what he wanted to happen. "Right then I'll sleep this off, I know I said it was sprained but maybe over exeggerating, what can I say though I'm a big drama queen" Ben said quickly trying to make things less awkward. Callum didn't move though and Ben was looking at him intently. He could tell Ben was confused and he himself was confused. 

" I can be very fun when I want to be" he said surprising himself and Ben. He suddenly cringed at what he just said. Ben looked suprised and laughed at Callums innocence but then he quickly went to horny. Instead of grabbing Callum like he had just done, he tenderly guided there lips back together. This kiss was slow and passionate. Callum could tell he was testing him. Testing to see if he was going to keep going or run for the hills. 'you can still put a stop to this' the voices in his were talking sense but he was enjoying himself too much. He had never felt like this with Whitney. Without thinking about anything else he deepened the kisses. His tongue going deeper, grip on Ben's kneck getting tighter and and the kisses getting filthier. After a few minutes Ben looked up suprised and more horny than ever. "Well I didn't think you had that in ya" . 

Callum just laughed and looked away shly in response. "you can't go all shy, I've created a monster and I'm very much loving it" Ben said saucily. He reached for Callums jeans emphasising his point. He looked in Ben's eyes more aware of Bens movements. He had never been so turned on. That was just from the kissing. His erection had been noticeable straight away even when he was battling with his thoughts and feelings. He was now hoping he wasn't going to come quickly. 

Ben had made quick work of getting his trousers off and he was just about to take Callums boxers off when he stopped him. Ben looked disappointed but nodded. "Sorry have I gone too far? " He asked biting his lip and putting a hand round his kneck. Callum laughed. " No is it ok if you ... " He suddenly got shy and didn't know how to ask for what he wanted he felt silly. Ben would probably be finding him silly he thought. But when he looked up Ben was smiling and still waiting for him to carry on. " Can you get undressed first? " He asked quickly. Ben suddenly got a dirty smirk and took his clothes off, they both laughed when he was taking his boxers off and the pain in his foot caused him to do a funny manouvere mid strip tease. "ok I'll calm it down Abit I guess," he laughed. Expecting Callum to join in but when he looked down Callum was staring at his erection. 

"You gonna stop catching flies and show me yours ? " Ben laughed. Causing Callum to look away in embarrassment and clumsily getting his out. He suddenly felt less confident laid bare but when he looked at Ben he could see he wanted him and that spurred him on. He grabbed Ben's erection and started slowly pumping him. He started getting a good rhythm going when Ben stopped him. " This is all about you tonight" he whispered saucily in his ears. Before Callum could react Ben had started placing wet kisses around his thighs. Ben could see the reaction it was causing and looked him straight in the eye, before taking the head of his cock into his mouth. Even though he was expecting it the sensation still shocked Callum and he moaned out. He moaned just from the tip and felt silly again. He looked down hoping Ben hadn't heard but was greeted with Ben's smirk. He could see the mischeif in Ben's eyes and before he could think about what to say or do. Ben had taken it all in , looking him dead in the eye and making the most animalistic noises. The humming sensations was taking Callum over the edge coupled up with Ben's dirty comments that he kept throwing in. He had never felt so good in his life and when he warmed Ben he was going to come he couldn't believe he had been missing this. He couldn't speak so tapped Ben's head as a warning but he could tell Ben knew what was going to happen. When he came Ben took it all in . The eye contact remained throughout. He could tell that he didn't know how to react now. So he motioned for Ben to join him. "Ahh so your a cuddler" Ben laughed. "we don't all run off straight after" Callum laughed. Ben looked so happy and Callum was so glad Ben Mitchell of all people was letting him spoon him. After an hour Ben finally broke the blissed out silence. "You will have to get back to Whitney soon". Callum nodded and without a word got up. Lingering at the door he looked at Ben and was glad to see him mirroring his own smile". "See you in the morning" Callum said a blush filling his cheeks again. "Oh I can't wait, halfway" Ben put emphasis on his nickname. Before he would have gotten angry but he could see that Ben was just playing with him. He laughed and left him. 

As he got to the room he was confused to see Lola and Whitney drunk on the bed. Why was Lola in his and Whitney's room. He then walked across the hall to Jay and Lolas room. When he got there the room door was ajar. He panicked but when he got in nothing and had been moved. However Jay was nowhere to be seen. He was tired but noticed a note on the nearby cupboard that had his name on. He read it quickly ' noticed Lola and Whitney asleep on the bed, made sure they were ok then came back to Ben's room..... Just gone out for a walk see you all at breakfast'. Callum re read the note a couple of tims. "crap" he said out loud. He got into the bed trying to sleep but the panic set in. He waited an hour hoping or not hoping that Jay would show up. 

He must of doze off as when he woke up he was greeted by Lola and Whitney. "I'm so sorry for last night babe" Whitney said nursing her head. Lola sat down next to her laughing at her antics. Callum woke up properly and laughed it off. "We are feeling badly hungover but we thought we could still take on the rides after breakfast" Lola said. Callum nodded. "where's Jay" he asked wearily. "just in the bathroom" Lola said hand going to her head. Callum simply nodded. Jay then came out a few moments later Joking about Whitney and Lolas arguments. But when he glanced at Callum he had a face like thunder. 'oh no what have I done?' thought Callum.


	3. Chapter 3

He could feel himself getting more and more panicky Lola and Whitney conversing was just just background noise. The air was thick with tension. He could tell Jay was still in thought and he looked very uncomfortable. "What is wrong with your face" Lola suddenly shouted at Jay cutting Callum out of his thoughts. Jay jumped up Suprised and said he was getting Ben as he should be ready by now. "Ok we will just get a table don't be long" Whitney replied. Callum couldn't think of anything worse than food. But it was going to be all the more awkward with Ben and Whitney both being there. What had he done? He had ruined everything. Just for a night of fun. He suddenly felt Ill. "You ok?" Lola asked him when they had sat at the table. "yeah just still feeling it from last night still". Whitney laughed along oblivious and the guilt was palpable. 

When he saw Jay and Ben they both seemed in a bad mood. Lola and Whitney picked up on the tension and looked at each other. "You two had a row? Don't go spoiling our day" Lola said sternly. " Give over mother of my child I'm always ready and raring to go" he said glancing at Callum with a smirk. Jay punched his arm and Lola shook her head at them both. "Before breakfast comes im just going to check in with pops make sure Lexi is ok". " Tell her I love and miss her" . For the first time that morning Lola smiled at Ben. "You ok after last night how's the foot?" She asked. "Well I did a few manouveres in bed I shouldn't he said laughing but it's much better now" Jay rolled his eyes and Callum tensed up. Lola just laughed and motioned that she was making the call.

Callum could sense that Jay was uncomfortable he would usually be talking non stop. When they were in work he couldn't shut him up so this felt wrong to Callum. The silence was getting deafening so Callum was glad when Whitney started a conversation... Till he wasn't. " Your are annoying Ben but your great with Lexi, me and Callum have been talking about children". Jays face clouded over but Ben wasn't fazed. "Daddy Callum has a great ring to it". Jay glared at him and Callum was pleading with him to stop. Luckily the exchange stopped there as Lola came back. "Everything's good guys". 

Breakfast was uneventful after that Whitney and Lola started talking about Lexi's first beauty pageant. Ben looked so happy and proud. Talking about the dance Lexi was doing and how he helped choreagraph. It made him see him in a different way and he didn't realise he was staring at him adoringly until Jay coughed and glared at him. Ben must have seen the exchange as he looked at them both with that signiture smirk of his. "Right we ready then?" Lola asked. 

The walk to the rides was a short one once they arrived they got a wristband for the full day. "Right then what should we go on first" Lola asked the group. "the biggest rollercoaster" Ben piped up. "We should start off small" Whitney said. Callum cringed knowing Ben would say something and he didn't dissapoint. "I don't do small I love big things". They all rolled there eyes at him and went around all the rides. A few hours later they were all in high spirits... Even Jay. They had all had fun on the rides and they couldn't wait for the night out. Lola had looked up the best gay bars and she said she was going to find a nice bloke for Ben. Callum could sense his jealousy rising. " You know Im just about one time dates.... Well dates being the polite term he said cockily."you should be more like my Callum he only sleeps with people he loves" Whitney grinned. Callum felt sick as Lola started awwing. Jay looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him up and Ben just bit the inside of his cheeks to stop himself from laughing. "oh is that so? He replied laughing. 

As they got back to the hotel they all went to their separate rooms to get ready. "I'm looking forward to tonight" Whitney said. "Me too" Callum said half heartedly. "I'll try not to get too drunk tonight so we can make use of this bed". He felt horrible he didn't want to do those things with Whitney especially after last night. The realisation made him sick to his stomach after this trip he had to avoid Ben. 

When they all got back together they agreed to have dinner before setting off to the first club. "They are holding a foam party tonight" Lola stated reading what was happening on the club website. "ooh they will have loads of half naked totty then" Ben said. Callum could feel the jealousy start to take over again and before he could help himself he cut in. " You shouldn't do it" he said voice raised Abit too much. Whitney looked at him confused about his outburst. Ben smirked at him loving his reaction. Jay shook his head at him. "Why shouldn't he he's single? And anyway going to make sure it's a nice bloke Lexi needs another good daddy" Lola winked at Ben. "I think she's got enough daddy figures" he laughed. 

On the way to the club Callum was walking behind them all as they were conversing. He was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Jay come up to him. "I don't know what your playing at but we need to talk". Callum just nodded his head. "Later on yeah? " Jay said. Ben looked over to them both looking deep in thought. Maybe I should get drunk again Callum thinks. Beats having this conversation with Jay.


	4. Chapter 4

When they got to the club they all grabbed a table. It was pretty full already and very camp. Callum looked very out of his comfort zone. Not because of the obvious but because it wasn't what he was used to. A person came over handing a free drinks voucher out. He had trousers on that showed his bum and Callum looked mortified. Lola hugged him and told the guy to guy to go away. But Ben grabbed him and slapped him on the arse. The man gave him a cheeky wink "I'll come looking for you after my shift" he said. Lola and Whitney burst out laughing. "You just can't help yourself can you". Callum looked on very jealous. Ben could see it and shrugged. He couldn't hide his emotions it seemed as when Whitney and Lola went to get drinks and Ben had gone to the toilet Jay came over to him. " Look mate, I don't know what's going on with you, but the jealousy isn't good. Whitney will catch on soon it's getting pretty obvious. This has shocked me tbh. I want to be a good friend to you but I'm also friends with Whitney. This can get very messy". He saw the girls coming back. "I'll speak to you about it later yeah" Callum nodded mentally kicking himself for showing his jealousy. 

Ben came back after looking at Jay next to Callum and shot Jay a glaring look. This was getting too much for Callum and he excused himself saying he now needed the toilet. He just stared into the mirror not recognising himself. Then he suddenly heard noises coming from a nearby cubicle. "Oh yeah that's good" oh no thought Callum. He should have left but he was stood on the spot he heard the door open but still didn't move. "Yeah keep on doing that". He was still rooted to the spot images of Ben the other night. "why you perving over other people in the toilet cubicles when we could be doing the exact same thing. His head snapped up shocked over Ben's words. "what are you doing here you've just been in here" Ben ignored him smirking and looking at his erection. Callum looked down and back at Ben his embarrassment reaching new heights. "I told them I was going to the bar so we better be quick lover boy" Ben told him guiding him to the next cubicle. 

Callum knew this was wrong and he didn't know why he kept finding himself in these circumstances. However, he didn't seem to care. He had that same insatiable feeling as last night and he wanted Ben .... again. They started making out it was very quick and sloppy. They knew they couldn't be too long as they had to get back to the others. Ben suddenly started unbuckling Callums trousers. Callum stopped him and Ben looked at him looking guilty. "Sorry don't you want to do this here?". Callum laughed and started unbuckling Ben's Jeans. " I'm going to repay you for yesterday" he said huskily. If he wasn't so turned on Ben's shocked face would have made him laugh. They hear the ending of the couple next to them and laughed. Callum unbuckled Ben and took both his jeans and boxers down quickly. Bens erection was mesmerising to him. Ben stayed still leaving Callum to his own devices not wanting to scare him. He dropped to his knees. He didn't really know what to do but he decided to do what he had read about. He heard Ben moan when he did an experimental lick on the head. He liked the sounds Ben was making so carried on taking him in as much as he could and pumping the rest. "your doing great cal" Ben said reasurringing. Callum wasn't confident enough to do the dirty talk Ben did yesterday but he wanted to hear more moans come from Ben. With his other hand he cupped Ben's balls fondling them. Ben looked down and met his eyes smirking back but he could see he was losing control. He loved seeing him this way. Bens legs started trembling and he could tell he was close. So he started really going for it sucking with all he had. Ben suddenly moaned and dropped down. Callum laughed and caught him. A few licks later and Ben was coming in his mouth. "Your too good at that" Ben laughed. Callum looked up at him smugly. "Didn't think I would ever see Ben Mitchell lose control like that. Ben rolled his eyes but couldn't hide his smile. 

We should get back Ben said suddenly serious zipping his Jeans back up. "Just a few minutes" callum reached out to him kissing him slowly but with passion. He realised that he had just messed up. He was starting to feel things for Ben. That wasn't supposed to happen and things were going to get complicated. "Come on now Ben laughed he opened the cubicle and they were greeted by an angry Jay. "Are you two serious right now?". He turned to Callum. "I really can't believe you, your girlfriend is outside these 4 walls. What are you playing at Callum? Don't worry I've covered for you both but it won't stay that if you carry on". Callum looked at Jay and back at Ben. Ben started pleading with him but he needed to leave so he ran out. He ran out of the club. He didn't look back. He didn't know where he was going he just knew he couldn't see Whitney just yet. It was an hour since Callum had left the club. Ben had rang 5 times and text him countless times. Jay had tried ringing him. Also text him with a simple "sorry, I was just shocked. Tell us where you are" Whitney had rang and text concern evident. He quickly text whit saying he would meet them at the hotel. She text back chatising him and joking that he's no good drunk. They were all heading back to the hotel so he decided to go back. Each step making him feel more and more anxious and guilty. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he was at the end of the road to the hotel his phone beeped again. He saw Whitney's name illuminated on the screen. ' Lola is staying with me again her and Jay have had a row. He's keeping secrets from her because of Ben. I knew he would cause trouble. Night x'. He couldn't believe it his actions were now causing problems in Jay and Lolas relationship. When he got to the corridor he hesitated outside Jay's room. Rationally he knew he should stay with Jay tonight. However he found himself knocking on Ben's door. "Come in" he heard from the other side. He went in and was confused by Ben's absense for a second. "Just in the bathroom Jay so wait for me to have a wazz before you start grilling me again yeah?". He couldn't help but smile despite himself. " Your ok for now". Ben did what he had to do and came out comically fast. He jumped on Callum pulling him Into a hug startling him. "You idiot, don't run off from us again" Callum could see the sincerity in his voice and felt awful all over again. Before he could speak Ben spoke " After you left we told Whitney you was feeling claustrophobic and ran out in a panic. She was still annoyed but seemed to buy it". Callum just nodded. "Jay has said you better stay in his room tonight he's expecting you back soon. I would tell him to do one. Well I have". "I don't want you both falling out over this" Callum said annoyed at himself. Ben just laughed "Me and Jay are tight still he's just not happy with me atm". Just then another knock echoed around the room. Ben made a funny face and opened it. 

Jay bounded into the room and jumped onto the bed in frustration. "Ok diva, you two trying to outdo each other?" Ben laughed pointing at Callum and Jay. "This trip has just been a disaster for me. You wasn't even supposed to be here and your getting more lucky than me" Jay said articulating wildly with his hands causing Ben to laugh harder. "it's not funny Jay said suddenly serious "how did this even start with you two? Are you gay? Do you love Whitney? What is your plan?" Jay asked firing question after question at Callum. Callum just stood dumbly not knowing the answers himself. "Bloody hell talk about 20 questions. Calm down Jay!" Hissed Ben. "I don't know what to say" Callum said to no one in particular. "You've slept with Ben mate your not exactly straight". " Me and Ben haven't fully..." Callum mimicked the action causing Jay to roll his eyes in disbelief and Ben to snort with laughter. "Oh you haven't gone the whole way so it's ok. It's still cheating Callum! And your still not entirely straight your living a lie and your not helping the situation. " I will help him through this " Ben shot back defensively. Callum looked at them both not quite believing how this conversation was going. 

Silence fell between them all and it was deafening. "I think we should all go home early. It's only a day we can explain it to the girls" Jay said after what felt like ages. Ben and Callum both nodded. "I'm so sorry you got dragged into this" Callum said to Jay voice breaking Abit. " I understand this is hard for you Callum. I've seen Ben go through the same thing. I will keep quite but you cant carry on stringing Whitney along it's not fair on her. You coming out can be in your own time. "This is a good thing our support can really help you going forward" Ben said sincerely. Callum gazed at Ben adoringly again. "Guys really you got to stop this eye sex or everyone will know". Callum looked away from Ben embarrassed. Ben just smirked back at them both. "right then come on you your staying with me no funny business tonight guys. "your really been a cock block tonight aren't you?" Ben asked sarcastically. "kind of like you with my relationship then?" Jay fired back. Even with the mood tense between them they still hugged and it warmed Callums heart. Callum felt weird suddenly how did he say night to Ben. Jay could see Callums dilemma so left warning him he will be back in 5 if he's not there. 

"You going to give me a goodnight kiss?" Asked Ben flirting casually. Callum happy obliged taking him by the neck and kissing him slowly. "right then goodnight. We will talk properly back home yeah? " Ben nodded and told him to go quickly. When he got back to the room Jay was sat on the bed waiting. "bit longer than 5 minutes but glad I didn't hear what I heard last night, that brother of mine has a really dirty mouth" Jay laughed when he saw Callum blush. Jay suddenly had a look of mischief. "This could actually be pretty fun". Callum rolled his eyes. "Shutup". Jay smiled and said night he was definitely going to use this to his own advantage, not in a malicious way but he was definitely going to have some fun at Callums expense. Callum couldn't sleep but knew Jay was watching his every move so he decided to text Ben. 'you up?' he was hoping he would get a text back. A few minutes later his phone beeped. 'To say you wanted to punch me a few months ago, you seem to be obsessed with me halfway' . He rolled his eyes in fondness. He couldn't believe it himself. Ben was definitely bringing out a new side of him. In the morning he could hear Lolas annoyed voice. " Me and Whitney want to stay. We are having fun and you boys are just spoiling it. Oh he wakes up you need to apologise to your girlfriend mate" Lola ranted at Callum. Jay looked frustrated again but things were better when Jay promised Lola a spa day just the two of them. Callum went into his and Whitney's room. She was putting her makeup on when he walked into the room. "Oh hey babe, you feeling better now? I know those kinds of clubs can be intense". "I'm sorry we haven't spent alot if time together this weekend" Callum said. "We can make up at home babe these sheets might have not had any action but ours can" she said laughing. Callum just cringed but played along. Soon after they were all at the table ordering there last breakfast. "well I've enjoyed this weekend guys great company .... Well mostly Whitney said rolling her eyes at Ben. I'm sad it's coming to and end early but hopefully we can all do something again". "I think you fancy me and your so angry I'm gay babe" Ben joked. Whitney slapped him jokingly giggling despite their differences. Jay and Callum looked on uncomfortable. "seriously what's up with you this weekend Jay? ". "Leave him alone Lo bloody hell. Callum loaded the last of the bags and cases into the back and got into the drivers seat. Everyone was silent really on the way back Whitney and Lola was watching a film on Whitney's phone and Ben and Jay were listening to music on Ben's. Callum was relieved the closer to Walford they got the doubts started creeping back. He felt like all the pressures were back . He also felt scared at having to face Stuart. Would he know something had happened would he sense it? 


	6. Chapter 6

They all returned and Callum caught himself wishing they were still in Blackpool in their own little bubble. The girls were both groggy after falling asleep halfway through the film. Whitney said bye and Lola promised her another weekend soon. Callum said he was going to meet Stuart in the Vic so he would see Whitney soon. Whitney said fine but still walked off in a huff. " "You two" Lola pointed angrily at Jay and Callum "have been neglecting us all weekend and going off in strops. I don't know what's happening but sort it out. With that she left to collect Lexi from Billys. 

"So what you going to do?" Jay asked Callum. Ben was waiting for his answer with bated breath. He knew things would be scarier for him now he was back home he just didn't want him to go back to how he was. Denying that he liked men. He was scared of him denying it happened or saying it was all a silly mistake. "I'm going to end it with her" said Callum sadly. Ben felt relieved. This was a huge step in the right direction. "Its for the best Callum and with that I'll leave you to it bye guys. Callum said a goodbye to Ben and headed for the vic. He saw Stuart in the corner of the pub. Stuart said hey but didn't come over as Mick was serving and they still didn't get on well after everything. "hey halfway your back early. Thought you would all be off ya nut not back here". Callum told the lie he had been telling all morning. It sounding fake even to his own ears. Mick seemed to buy it though and they had a bit more small talk before he joined Stuart. "Hey bruv why you back early? Ben Mitchell hasn't been hassling ya has he? Stuart asked looking extra protective. "No, no just unfortunate circumstances". Stuart looked like he wanted to ask more but instead asked him about the trip in general. Callum told him the parts he knew Stuart would enjoy. He also told him about the gay bar. Which earnt a look of disdain from Stuart. "Don't let Ben Mitchell force you into taking part in those kind of things" Callum told Stuart off then. But it made him realise Stuart wouldn't understand and he suddenly felt really sad at that prospect.

A few hours later he returned to the flat. He couldn't see Whitney in the living room so shouted her. When she appeared she was in new lingerie. He could feel the colour drain from his face. "So because we didn't get any alone time this weekend, I thought I would treat you now" she winked at him. She edged closer to him and he froze. She looked heartbroken and it made him feel awful."I .... I can't do this " Callum said voice breaking. Whitney looked crestfallen and covered herself up with a nearby robe. "What do you mean?" She asked voice Shakey. He didn't know what to say or how to say it. She would be so crushed. "I think we should break up" Callum said quietly but loud enough for Whitney to hear. She started pleading with him straight away and blaming herself. Callum quickly said to her it wasn't her fault and that he needed to be alone to work on himself. After countless tissues she said she would pack her things and move back in with Sonia. Callum re assured her she didn't have to do anything straight away but she told him that's what she wanted. 

He couldn't believe she left in the space of 2 hours. Getting Jack, Max, Sonia and Tiff to help with the move. Stuart helped too but looked so angry at the situation. Tiffany also had some insults to Chuck his way. As the last box was packed and he was left to his thoughts he suddenly felt so lonely. Lola had text him as the move was happening insulting him. She text an hour after though apologising and saying they were still friends she was just sticking to girl code. This made Callum smile he did love Lola. He then got a text from Jay saying he's glad that he wasn't stringing Whitney along anymore, but he was still there for him. 

The next person to text was Ben. Not as heartfelt as the other two. 'This means you got a empty gaff ;)'. Callum couldn't help but laugh. Something inside ( and outside) of Callum stirred and he found himself replying quickly. 'Come and Join me got a king size bed ;). Callum hit send that started blushing. What had he just sent that wasn't callum. 'Wow your naughtier than I thought halfway. Be there in 10 x' . He couldn't help but feel excited and when the doorbell buzzed to let Ben in, he felt butterflies. "sorry I was Abit later than 10 minutes my mum and Ian was asking about the trip. Callum nodded "it's fine". They stared at each other until Callum couldn't take it anymore. He started guiding Ben to his room. But in there haste a lamp was knocked over. He carried on but once inside the room Ben laughed and motioned to the lamp. "Think we might have broke it". Callum laughs and shrugs. 

He practically throws Ben onto the bed and he could see in Ben's eyes how much that turned him on. They were making out using all tongues. "So we going to" Ben used the same sign Callum user to mean sex when he last spoke to Jay. Callum turned red again and playfully started tickling him. They were having plenty of fun when suddenly loud knocking disrupted them. "What the hell, wait a minute" he said to Ben. Ben nodded wondering who was knocking so loud. Callum opened the door to Stuart "Hey bruv I'm moving in, you can't be by yourself". Callum stood there looking gormless only just realising he was still in just his boxers. Stuart looked at him weirdly. "Bruv now I'm living here you can't go around the flat half naked boundaries and all that". "So which room is mine. This one? " He starts walking towards the room that was occupying a half naked Ben. Callum suddenly jumped into action. No your room is the next one. How about going for your things. "well after helping Whitney move I don't feel upto it bruv Stuart said yawning to clarify his point. Callum couldnt believe what was happening. Why did these things happen to him?


	7. Chapter 7

Stuart had looked at his room and quickly grabbed a beer. "Not as good as Mrs B's but will do. Least we can spend more time together right bruv?". Callum was still stood near the door and mentally berating himself. Wondering how he was going to get Ben out of the flat. He knew he couldn't stay he had work in the morning, and could he really hide out in the room all that time. Stuart looked at him weirdly and opened his mouth like he wanted to ask something. "You going to put a shirt and bottoms on anytime soon?". Callum laughed and excused himself telling Stuart to put the TV on and he wouldn't be long. 

As he entered the room Ben was changed and looking annoyed.  
"I can see Uncle Fester is going to be a big ol cock block" he whispered. "I'm so sorry I didn't expect him to be here" Callum said suddenly feeling more stressed. "Jay's already on his way to cause a distraction he's not happy so we are going to get a gob full off him" Ben said grumpily. His mood suddenly changed "I would have rather had a gob full of something else". Callums cheek went bright red straight away and Ben loved the reaction.  
They were suddenly interrupted from shouting "you ok in there bruv your taking a long time, I've picked a film we can watch".  
Callum suddenly reached for the closest things he could find and shouted he would only be a minute to Stuart. 

He turned back to Ben deflated. "I'll make it up to you I promise" he whispered sincerely. "Oh I know you will, I have an empty house tomorrow everyone is at Ian's politics bollocks," Callum slapped him playfully but laughed anyway. "Anyway that means I can sneak away and we can....Ben did the hand gestures again. Callum put his face in his hands "I'll never live that down will I?" Ben just laughed and kissed him. Callum kissed him back and then joined Stuart, he couldn't even tell you what film it was he was just waiting for Jay. 

10 or so minutes had passed when the buzzer went off alerting them both to a guest. "Ahh who's this now bruv? It was getting to the best bit". Callum shrugged and went to let Jay in. He could tell he was annoyed but just mouthed a thanks. " Hey what you doing here?" Callum asked casually. "Well we have a big client for work tomorrow and I thought we could get a head start by picking out merchandise". Jay turned to Stuart "I know your probably annoyed but, actually we could do with your help your a big football fan right?". "Really it's your day off? You couldn't just wait. I'll help but you lot need to get a life out of work" Stuart told them.

A few minutes later the three of them was in the parlour. Stuart was in his element when suddenly all 3 heard a loud bang coming from the flat. "Someone's up there bruv" Stuart said ready to pounce. Jay looked at Callum eyes shooting up and concern for Ben evident. "it's probably from outside" Jay interjected quickly. Suddenly they could hear Ben's voice. "Jay babe I heard from Lo you was here, it's 4pm mate get a life and join us for a pint". Stuart rolled his eyes and swore under his breath. Jay and Callum gave each other a knowing look. When Ben appeared. "Oh sorry highway Bros didn't realise you would both be here". "Yeah well can you leave now my bruv has had enough of your time this weekend, all unwanted and forced" Stuart seethed. Jay and Callum watched the exchange and looked at each other willing Ben not to cause something.  
"Your bruv and I got on like a house on fire all weekend long" he uttered the last 3 words in a saucy way. Callum glared at Ben and Stuart went bright red. "You stay away from my brother". He suddenly launched himself at Ben and both Jay and Callum had to refrain him from hitting Ben. "Ok we are leaving" Jay said. Guiding Ben out of the parlour.

Callum couldn't believe how quickly things had escalated between Stuart and Ben. It made things even more harder and he couldn't see Stuart ever being civil to Ben at this moment in time. If he and Ben got together would Stuart ever be ok with the idea. "I'm sorry bruv he just knows all the right buttons to press" .Callum nodded "let's go back up and finish that movie off yeah? We can order a takeaway don't fancy cooking and washing up when I have work in the morning". "Great idea bruv, what other films shall we watch?". 

The rest of the night went quite well. He knew Jay would have something to say at work. However, he found himself actually liking his big brother being around. He didn't feel as stressed as he did when Whitney lived there. After the last film had finished they both went to bed. They both had a hard time working out Stuart's bedding (Whitney usually did it for Callum and Sonia did Stuart's) but they did it in the end after battling with the sheets. 

When he finally got back into his room he noticed he had a text message from Ben. 'I didn't expect your brother to be the one pinning me to a wall. I got the wrong highway ;)' Callum giggled at Ben's antics. ' Don't worry it will be me tomorrow ;).' he hit send before he could have second thoughts. Feeling Abit silly because he had never sent anything like that to Whitney. Stuart's voice suddenly stopped his thoughts. "Bruv I've just noticed this lamp is broken, you want me to try and fix it". "Nah it's ok Stu" he replied smiling to himself. When he got up in the morning Stuart still wasn't up. He got ready and realised he was an hour early that never happens. After deliberating what to do he decided to go to the cafe for something to eat. When he got there he saw Kathy behind the counter and blushed. When Kathy turned round she gave him a Stern look. "Lola told me about you dumping Whitney for no apparent reason. Very nice I thought you was a gentlemen" "Mum chill out a bit will you! You don't know the full story" Ben's voice came out of no where. Callum turned round and saw Ben and Jay in the corner totally missing them when he first came in. "Well either he was toying with her or he's been playing around with other girls behind Whitney's back" Kathy shot back. Callum flinched and suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. Ben shot his mum a disapproving look. Jay just watched in amusement. "Oh you have no idea Kathy" Jay said laughing. "So he has that poor girl!" Kathy fumed. " Mum Callum is a good guy your always saying he is". Callum couldn't take anymore and said his byes and a cya later to Jay. He saw Ben mouth sorry. Outside he sat on the nearby bench head in his hands. Of course people would take sides. They wouldn't stay neutral and be ok with both him and Whitney. He didn't expect people to be so judgemental though. How would Kathy feel if she ever found out about him and Ben? Would she feel he wasn't good enough for her son. Thinking deeply he wasn't even registering the time anymore. Then he jumped when someone sat next to him. "penny for your thoughts?" Jay asked him. 


	8. Chapter 8

After his and Jay's chat on the bench Callum felt much better. Maybe it wasn't a bad thing Jay knowing. He had told him everything that had happened. Jay rolling his eyes at Ben's actions in the Beales living room. Jay listened and gave him good advice Still angry at him and Ben for doing something sexual whilst he was still with Whitney but supporting him all the same. The rest of the day went by productively, Stuart helping them yesterday actually went in his favour; the family wasn't into football so they liked what was being planned.  
Soon it was 3pm he had half an hour left and was ready to get off so he could get ready to go to the Beales later on. He couldn't help himself he started day dreaming about what could happen between him and Ben. He was shocked out of his dazed out state by Jay slamming down a pile of papers in front of him. He jumped in shock and was met by a smirk. "What you been daydreaming about" Jay asked. "nothing" Callum said still flustered. Jay raised his eyebrows and shook his head at him.  
Callum took the pile of papers quickly trying to hide his embarrassment and started filing them into the correct place. 

He went back up to the flat half an hour later after more mocking from Jay. Stuart was no where to be seen. He was pleased about that he didn't want to make excuses to him about where he was going. He started going through wardrobe feeling defeated when he couldn't find anything he liked. He could kick himself. 'oh no Ben always looks good' he thought. If he wasn't so stressed he would laugh at himself. He didn't even think of these things with Whitney. He kept checking the clock it was half 4 when Ben finally text him. ' Coast is clear everyone's just set out'. 'Be there in half an hour' Callum text back. When he got to Ben's door his nerves suddenly stalled him. He stayed on the spot for a few moments. Recollecting his thoughts when the door swung open. "You just going to stand there for the rest of the night? Id rather be having fun right now" Ben opened the door and immediately checked Callum out. He was feeling nervous and uncomfortable until Ben spoke again "come in I want you now".

They ran up the stairs stumbling and laughing in between kisses. When they got to the top Ben guided Callum into his room. They both quickly moved things to the bed. Callum on top of Ben. 'I could stay like this forever' Callum thought. He couldn't get enough of Ben. It seemed Ben couldn't get enough of him either as his legs wrapped around him gripping him in place. They removed each other clothes tantilisingly slowly. "You are gorgeous you really are the full package". Callum looked away feeling completely naked in a different way. Ben could tell he was embarrassed so flipped him over. He began trailing kisses down his torso until he reached his erection. 

He took his time kissing his thighs and marking him. "Ben just... Please" Callum said in breaths he could hardly talk. He was loving this but he knew it could lead to an embarrassing situation if Ben carried on. Ben smirked up at him knowing exactly what he was doing. He took Callum in his mouth and the sensations were amazing Callum had stopped looking at Ben ages ago. He was too far gone and the only way to stay in control was to keep his eyes closed. He suddenly decided he didn't want to finish though. "Stop" he shouted a little too forcefully. Ben dropped him straight away. Looking taken aback. "what wrong? Ben asked looking nervous. Callum hates that he caused this reaction. "Sorry I just wanna try .. with you... I don't wanna wait. I can't wait". Ben was looking at him with the most confused face imaginable. Callum couldn't believe he was going to do this but he did it quickly as to not spoil the mood. "Me to you" he did the action again. Bens face went from to upset to him being in uncontrolable laughter in seconds. But when he recovered. He gave Callum the filthiest look and started kissing him passionately.

He moved over the bed, beside callum motioning him to get on top of him. "Just reach into the top drawers should have some lube and condoms" Ben stated. Callum did as he was told Abit Shakey but determined. Callum didn't ask Ben to guide him but Ben must have seen his nerves. " Get some lube and spread it onto my hole and some onto your fingers" Callum did as he was told. Before Ben could instruct him further he was circling Ben's hole and he decided to go down on him at the same time. He could tell Ben wasn't expecting this. He almost came there and then when he saw the red on Ben's cheeks. "are you blushing Ben Mitchell". Ben went an even redder shade and Callum smirked up at him. "Shut up and keep going" he said loudly. Callum laughed in response and slid his finger in moving about and experimenting. He had just slid a second finger in when Ben roared out. "OMG yeah keep doing that" Ben was panting at this point not caring about the faces he were pulling and it made Callum so horny. "I need to be inside you right now". Ben just nodded. Ben got used to him quickly and Callum couldn't believe how good it felt. He suddenly got animalistic putting everything he had into it. Ben came first coating both their stomachs. Callum came after not quite believing how good it was and how different he was with Ben. He flipped down next to Ben suddenly tired. "wow your a dark horse highway I just had one of the best orgasms of my life". Callum hid his face underneath the sheets. "I know you ain't innocent or shy anymore halfway" he giggled. "Infact you ain't halfway anything now". "do you ever stop talking?" Callum giggled. Ben smiled at him. 

After they just stayed in silence occasionally sharing kisses until They fell asleep. They woke up to a banging door and shouting a few hours later. "why on Earth wasn't Ben there he was meant to be my token gay. He said he was only going to be 10 minutes and lets me down ". Callum looked at Ben trying not to laugh. "Ben get down here" Ian shouted up the stairs clearly upset. Ben got up and got changed as he reached for the door Callum stopped him. "You can't go down like that you've got post sex hair" he hissed. "Really Callum?" Ben shot back amused. "right I'm coming up then" Ian shouted. They could hear Jay telling Ian to calm down and Bobby saying he needed to give people privacy. Ben laughed at that and said he would be half an hour tops as he had to read Lexi a bed time story as well. 

Callum decided to have another nap and was woken up by Ben. "Sorry" he said. It's ok only been 45 minutes. "How did everything go with Ian?" . "Was a blast" Ben said rolling his eyes. Callum laughed. "so do you have to go? " Ben asked. It was 11:45pm and everyone had gone to bed. "yeah I think I better"Callum said. Not wanting to go but knowing he had to. They quitely crept downstairs. As they were sharing a goodnight kiss at the door they didn't hear footsteps coming downstairs. "aww daddy is this your prince like in the story you was just telling me". Callum and Ben broke apart quickly. "I'll sort this Ben whispered "you go quickly". Callum nodded and ran back to the flat when he got in all he could think about was he hoped Lexi wouldn't say anything to anyone. "Where you been bruv? " Stuart asked looking concerned and confused.


	9. Chapter 9

Callum jumped back startled he didn't think Stuart would be up this late. "I should have text you sorry Stuart I got held up with an ex army mate". "He was cheating on Whitney. Everyone's right sorry to say it but he's not like you an honourable man" Rainie drawled in an irritating voice. "what's she doing here?" Callum asked annoyed and not ready for this. "she's living with us too bruv we are in love she's even got a tattoo dedicated to me" Rainie showed off her thigh with the most hideous tattoo he had ever seen. Callum couldn't believe what was happening. First Stuart invited himself to live in Callums flat now Rainie. He was beyond annoyed and told them both he was going to bed before he said something he regretted. " You ain't staying because you have something to hide!" shouted Rainie. 

He jumped on his bed in frustration wishing he would have stayed with Ben. Looking at his phone he couldn't but smile.  
'you ok? Wish you were here in bed....and in me ;) x' Callum laughed. ' yeah a prince is always fine ;) . Trust me I wish I was there too I've come back to chaos x'. Callum hadn't seen Lexi much just once with Lola. Lexi seemed to really like him, calling him big ears effectionately. He hadn't thought much about Lexi in this equation but he wasn't scared which suprised him. 'not suprised with Uncle Fester about what's he done now?' Callum laughs despite himself. 'Moved Rainie in my flat has become a free for all it seems' he texts back. 

Deciding he needed a few hours kip before bed he decided to call it a night and headed to the bathroom. Rainie was coming out just as he was going in. "Look I'm sorry about earlier, but everyone is thinking the same about you and Whitney". She could see his face drop and continued "your a nice guy Callum and I like you even if I am hard as nails do you need to talk about something?" She asked sincerely. This made Callum feel better. "no I'm all good just glad we are ok". "Same here I reckon you, me and Stu can have loads fun". Callum nodded and said night to her. 

Getting back in bed he checks the time again. 12:38. ' I'll make sure you feel better tomorrow if your free? Give you all the attention ;) x'. Callum groans and texts back. 'cya tomorrow after work night x'. Getting up felt a little harder than yesterday and he couldn't seem to open his eyes. This time when he got up Stuart was up already watching TV with Rainie. "Morning bruv sorry about yesterday". "it's ok Stuart I was just tired and overreacted" smiled Callum. Stuart looked unimpressed though "you ok?" Asked Callum. Stuart kept opening and closing his mouth. "You going to just tell me what's wrong?" Callum asked him getting agitated. Rainie was looking on confused "well" she asked stuart. Stuart took a deep breath "did you cheat on whitney" Callum looked guilty "with another girl?" His demenour suddenly changed. "No I didn't " Callum said confidently. Rainie raised her eyebrow at him. He couldn't take the questioning anymore so he stormed out. 

He sat at his desk waiting for Jay he only had another ten minutes to wait. With the time he found himself day dreaming again. He didn't notice Jay walk in, " morning Callum" he says in a high voice. Callum jumps up and Jay smirks. "you have a good night? Jay asks looking at him knowingly. "didnt't do much" Callum replied casually. Jay snorted "you two need to be more careful mate Ian was ready to come up and drag Ben out of his bed" . Callum didn't say anything just nodded and changed the subject quickly. "oh yeah Lo was wondering if you wanted to go for a drink later on in the Vic. Say sorry for how she was after you dumped Whitney. "I don't know" Callum started. "It's ok mate I know you are seeing Ben again later but he's coming too only for Abit". "Sounds good then" Callum replied. 

A few hours later the three of them was sat in the Vic with Billy too. "So how was the weekend away guys?" Billy asked them all.  
"Well Jay was a big grump I hardly saw him though was to busy getting drunk with Whitney" she laughed. Jay rolled his eyes. "I was perfectly fine I had a lot of fun" Ben Laughed next to him. "Was you behaving? He looked at Ben. Ben smirked and nodded back. "Well you've got no cuts or bruises for once quite an achievement that". Lo and Jay laughed along with Billy. However, Callum felt sad. He had seen the bruises and cuts Ben kept sporting and he was hoping he wouldn't see anymore. 

They were all chatting about Lexi when Mick came over to them all. " Hey Lo, Ben ... Was wondering if ya could help me out. Well actually if your Lexi could?". "Whats wrong?" Lola asked. "Bailey Mitches daughter is wanting to do a play to support other grieving children. I had Ollie's friends takin part but they've backed out. Im having a mare tryin to find others. There's 4 main parts left". "She will definitely say yeah" Lola smiled at Mick. "How about I get mine involved and I'll get kush on board. That's your 4" Billy stated. "your Lifesavers Mick hugged them all. Ruffling Callums hair. "Please not the hair" Callum laughed. "well from what I hear halfway you've got no one to preen up for. What happened there". "Just fizzled out" Callum replied quickly.  
"Urgh more like your seeing another girl and your waiting till everything's died down to announce it!" Shirley shouted from the bar. "Mother, Callum isn't like that and even if that's true he's a good kid he will have his reasons". Callum flinched "don't listen to my mother, come upstairs tomorrow night we can have a proper chat yeah?" Mick asked. Callum thanked him and nodded. He was feeling happy until he saw Lolas face.  
"You ok Lo" he asked. "Well everyone is thinking the same Callum. Why did you break up with her?" Jay looked on uncomfortable. Ben was looking agitated. "You heard him Lo it fizzled out it happens" . Lola nodded but looked far from satisfied.  
Billy felt the tension and jumped up "more drinks and shots? My round".


	10. Chapter 10

Callum excused himself saying he needed the toilet. Lola just nodded grudgingly. Ben scowled at her and Jay just looked fed up. "Well this is great should have just stayed in with my mum and Lexi" he heard Ben moan just before he entered the toilets.   
He decided to just go on his phone for a few minutes to distract himself and calm down. After 5 minutes of scrolling he decided to go back out. He came back to everyone having a shot his been left on the table. 

2 hours later Lola seemed fine now and in better spirits but she had downed 8 shots and had various other drinks. He gazed at Ben next to him he had had the same amount of shots as Lola plus 4 beers and half a cider before they came in. He also knew he was sneaking sips of his drinks too. He was stumbling about laughing , him and Lola shouting over eachother. Jay and Callum still had work the next day so just had a beer and one shot each. Callum stared at him thinking how gorgeous he looked having fun and not acting out. Ben caught him staring and gave him a shy smile. He smiled back butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe he of all people could make Ben Mitchell smile. "Ok Lo maybe we should go" Jay laughed at Lola. Billy agreed and they all said there goodbyes to Callum and Ben, as Lola was staying at Jay and Billy's. 

"So where we stopping tonight?" Ben asked Callum. "Stuart and Rainie will be at mine. Lexi and your mum are at yours so do you want to call it a night? "Callum asked feeling annoyed with the situation. Could buy some cheap booze and chill for a bit in the car lot. Callum thought about it and nodded. The walk over was comical, Ben trying to prove he wasn't drunk whilst flinging himself about everywhere. When they got to the car lot it was cold so Ben turned the heating on and poured drinks. "you do know some of us still have work" Callum said laughing. "it will liven the place up Abit" muttered Ben. "Your too drunk already" Callum said. Ben just shook his head at him in response. "I think we should shag on this desk" Ben said matter off factly. Callum nearly choked on his drink and Ben started laughing again. "stop it" Callum moaned but he laughed back. Bens gaze then went to Callums erection. Callum tried hiding it causing Ben to joke round further. "roses are red, violets are blue, since I've gone gay I can't stop getting an erection". Callum shook his head at him and slapped him on the arm playfully but they quickly started hugging on the sofa. 

"Callum can you give me a massage?" Ben asked slurring his words. "I won't see you tomorrow night. Then I'm away at the weekend for business so I deserve a treat" he said raising his eyebrows suggestively. It got Callum thinking how much he would miss him, since Blackpool he had seen him everyday.   
He was suddenly broken out of his thoughts by papers being scattered everywhere off the nearby desk. He hadn't noticed Ben had fully undressed. "I'll have my massage when we are back in a bed" Ben winked. "for now I'm going back to my earlier suggestion let's have fun on this desk". Callum looked at him shocked and amused. "You know your going to be in a mood Thursday morning when you come back into this mess?". 

Ben shrugged playfully "oh yeah I'll definitely be in a mood then, but right now I feel in a very happy mood". As he said it he grabbed Callum and touched his erection through his jeans.  
Callum undressed quickly then in his haste nearly falling over.  
"Which one of us is drunk here?" Laughed Ben. He was sitting on the desk and started touching himself just before Callum started getting undressed. Now he had a fast pace going and his face was getting flushed. " You going to stand there all day? I know if you don't have anyone to pump the gas there's always self service. But I kinda want you to finish the job" Callum laughed but was still rooted to the spot. Ben was now challenging him with his eyes. He suddenly got more confident and went over to Ben with purpose. He took over what Ben was doing and kissed him fighting for dominance. Ben liked this and bit him hard on the lip. He didn't expect it so started laughing.  
"Sorry don't you like a bit of rough?" Ben asked jokingly but he looked guilty all the same. "might like a bit" Callum replied surprising them both. 

Ben had come Abit later when Callum had started using his tongue instead of just his hand. "Your getting skilled with that mouth" laughed Ben. Ben had returned the favour but Callum didn't last as long as long as he wanted with Ben's dirty talk.   
Callum hoped he wouldn't remember with how drunk he still looked. They were hugging and kissing when Callum heard his phone go off.; It was Stuart. He knew this wasn't good as he never called him. It was half 12 now and he knew he should probably be getting to bed soon. 

He turned to Ben kissing him again. Ben was just turning it heated when Callum broke it off, wishing he didn't have to.   
Ben looked at him confused. "I need to get back" he said sadly. Ben nodded getting up. "I'm taking you home though". "My hero" laughed Ben . When they got to the Beales Ben seemed more drunk than ever it must have all caught up with him. He took him to the door "you going to be ok?". "Always ok me cya later". Callum couldn't stop smiling all the way to the flat. When he got in Stuart and Rainie were say on the couch. "why you in so late bruv?" I saw Jay , Lola and Billy leaving the pub ages ago".   
Callum mood was suddenly changing. " I stayed talking to Mick for Abit I've made plans to see him tomorrow for a drink". Stuart nodded but didn't seem like he believed him. Rainie was raising her eyebrow again but said nothing. "It's already late I'm going to bed". "Ok night bruv". A few minutes later he could hear Stuart talking to Rainie in what he thought was a whisper. "I don't understand what's going on with him atm". He decided to deal with Stuart tomorrow for now he needed sleep. He fell asleep with one thing occupying his mind.. Ben. 

.


	11. Chapter 11

Callum hadn't had a good start to the day. He had already burnt his hand on the kettle being clumsy and leaving a red mark, At work he kept doing trivial things wrong. Jay picked up on the tension but didn't broach the subject just left him to it. Just as his shift was over and he was going up to the flat Jay stopped him. " The play Lexi is in is on Saturday night, she's upset Ben will not be there because of work but she asked for you" Jay said raising an eyebrow. Callum suddenly internally panicked. What if she had said something to Lola? Or Lola wanted to know why Lexi was asking about him when she had only seen him properly the once. Jay saw that he was battling with his thoughts and quickly stopped him fretting. "Don't worry Lola was out of the room when she asked me. "Of course I'll be there" Callum shouted back. Running off so Jay couldn't ask him why Lexi wanted him there. 

When he got to the flat he quickly grabbed something to eat and went over to the Vic. He ordered a pint and Linda told him to go straight up as Mick was watching the TV waiting for him.  
When he went up he was immediately greeted by Mick. "Halfway come in quick, I've been bored off my nut glad your finally here". Callum smiled at him. "Ollie not around? " He asked him looking around the room. "He's with the mother in the park I hope she's not in one of her moods" causing Callum to laugh. "Isn't she always in a mood". "Ayy I know she's a bit much but she's my mother" he laughed. Suddenly Mick turned serious "so are you ok?" He asked. "We've had Whitney here earlier on mascara running down her cheeks, quite a frightening sight she's a stunner but the panda eyes don't work". Callum looked and uncomfortable and guilty. "I really love her Mick.... Just not like that. I want to speak to her but its probably too soon. What should I do?" Callum asked desperately. "Matters of the heart can be difficult, give her space lad she will be ok and you can both still be friends later on". 

Callum nodded grateful for the advice. Mick had been the only one who hadn't had a go at him and taken sides. "you coming Saturday" Mick asked after another drink. "Yeah popping in with Jay and Lola" he said casually. " Should be a good night nothing better than seeing young ones in plays having fun" Callum nodded along. When he was young he always missed his school concerts. He never went to school on those days and Jonno never cared. "Shame Ben isn't there to see Lexi" Mick suddenly said. Callum pulled a face and nodded. "I know he's probably not ya cup of tea halfway and I've had my run ins with him but he's an ok lad when he behaves himself". Callum felt himself blushing ' oh God people think he doesn't like him if only they knew ' he thought. "Any way want another pint?" .

A few hours later they had chatted about the past, about the present and Mick and Linda's plan for the future. It got 9pm and he decided to head back home. "This has been good halfway don't be a stranger lad" Callum agreed and arranged another day to see him next week. He left the Vic in high spirits. He was halfway home when he realised he hadn't checked his phone in hours. 'im leaving early tomorrow morning, bring your work things to mine, I'll sneak ya in ;) x Callum laughed Ben really was something else. When he got back he realised Stuart and Rainie still wasn't in bit weird. He looked at the clock 9:30pm. He quickly got his work clothes and packed everything else he needed. 'ok how we going to do this?. He got a reply comically fast 'my mum and Ian are already out, Bobby is in his room. I've asked Lexi to ask for another story so Lo will be distracted'. He couldn't believe he was bringing Lexi into this. ' how are you getting Lexi to stay quite about me coming? X'. 'she says we both have to take her to the park when I'm back x' Callum laughed. ' Bad boy Ben being bribed by his 7 year old daughter you can't make it up x'. 'shutup and get in my bed ;) x 

The plan worked perfectly Callum could hear Lola telling Ben it was weird though and Lexi never usually woke up to ask for a story. Ben had dismissed it and said he was tired so was going to have an early night. When he joined Callum they just laid in bed talking and sharing kisses. " I like this" Callum suddenly said surprising himself. Ben wasn't saying anything but when he looked at him he saw Ben's smile. "I like this too". Don't tell anyone I'm a cuddler though I've got my reputation to protect" Ben joked. Callum just laughed lightly stroking down Ben's chest. They fell asleep after setting the alarm for 5:25 am the next day. Callum would have to be quiet when entering the flat and going back to bed but he didn't want to think about it at that moment whilst he had Ben tight in his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

They both stayed in bed as long as they could after the alarm went off.; Tangled up together and lazily kissing. Callum knew they should probably move but it felt too good. They reluctantly got ready and was pleased when they realised they still had half an hour. They quickly moved back to their previous positions but with clothes on. Ben started lazily kissing him again and they were both just enjoying each other and taking it all in in. Suddenly the door banged open Callums stomach flipped but it was only Lexi.  
"Hey Daddy, hey big ears you taking me to the park soon". "Don't call him that" hissed Ben. "we are taking you next week when we are all free". Lexi rolled her eyes at Ben and looked at callum "you're coming to the play Saturday right, I need you there if daddy isn't" Ben's face fell. "Don't be sad daddy, I hate to see you sad you've been so happy since you've been with big ears" Lexi stated innocently. Callum raises his eyebrows at Ben.  
Bens cheeks turned a deeper shade of red. "Firstly stop calling Callum big ears, stop embarrassing me and get back to bed Missy" Ben laughed. "Are you jealous because I'm going to have Callums attention Saturday and your not?" Bens mouth dropped open and Callum just giggled in response. "he's so jealous" Callum and Lexi both laughed. Ben shook his head and told Lexi to say bye to Callum as they were both leaving soon. She went to hug Callum and he hugged her back affectionately but suprised at how friendly she was with him. Ben looked on adoringly. He could tell Callum was watching him so snapped out of it quickly ushering Lexi out of the room. After he had put her back to bed it was time to leave. 

They left the house and said there goodbyes. "I'm wanting updates" Ben said tiredly. " Nothing worth while will happen just Lexi smashing the play" Callum replied casually. Ben nodded and hugged Callum a bit longer than what was necessary. He waved Ben off and looked at the time 6:08am he hoped Stuart and Rainie was still in bed so he could go straight back to bed for the extra hour and half before work. When he arrived he was greeted by Rainie making a cuppa. "My my this a walk of shame?" She asked. "I'm guessing the person causing this sex hair" she started gesticulating wildly "is someone you shouldn't be having naughty fun with". Callum rolled his eyes"I'm going to make it my mission to find out who it is. Must be good you looked wrecked" she laughed heading back to Stuart's room. 

Callum was glad that she didn't stay any longer. When he woke up he was feeling better than he had. He got ready quickly and met Jay for work. He was chattier than he was the other day and he was enjoying Jay's company it hadn't been a busy day. At lunch though the atmosphere changed and Lola stormed in fuming and started on Jay. "Ben has been hooking up on his app again I don't mind but Lexi saw him this morning" Jay and Callum looked at each other briefly and waited for Lola to carry on. "I want him to be happy but I don't want Lexi seeing his random one night stands". "How do you know this?" Jay asked. "I heard the noises Jay wasn't hard to know what was going on I heard Ian grumbling in the other room. But Lexi went in to the other room, which I don't understand either. She started talking like she knew the guy but I didn't want to interrupt anything so waited till he had gone". Callum was sitting listening and going redder and redder by the second. "I asked her what was going on and she wouldn't tell me said it was her, daddies and "daddies prince's" secret she said acting out air quotes. "Do you know anything Jay is he seeing someone?" Jay shook his head. "I know as much as you Lo". "When he comes back I need to have a word" Lola said determined. Jay agreed. After the exchange Lola stayed for an extra 10 minutes and left. "Well that was interesting" laughed Jay. Think you and Ben need to be more careful mate".

The rest of the day went by uneventful when he had finished work he was glad it was the weekend. Stuart and Rainie was in again when he got in. "You was out all night again bruv. Who was you with?" Stuart asked try to be casual but failing. "A friend" Callum shot back not even trying to think of a good excuse anymore. Stuart shook his head and Rainie looked at them both. "See told you someone's his dirty little secret, more fun that way" she winked at Callum. Callum couldn't help but smirk. "Just tell me bruv youve always gone for fit birds if this knew ones Abit rough I don't mind" Rainie laughed and Callum looked at him disgusted. "I'm going to have a nap" Callum said suddenly fed up. "look bruv I'm sorry how about we all pick a film and have a takeway? My treat can't spend much though" Callum rolls his eyes and declines. " We can do that after the play at the Vic yeah" he asked Stuart feeling bad for the tense atmosphere between them over the last couple of days. Stuart nodded glad some progress had been made. 

A few hours later waking up from his nap he felt groggy. He checked his phone and smiled. 'hey you haven't text me all day, you do know I like your attention right? X'. He smiled and text back straight away. ' your too much of a show off x' 'you love what I have to show off ;) x. Callum couldn't help but laugh Ben just never stopped. He went back in the living room it was now 10pm . Rainie and Stuart were still watching films. "you joining us bruv? We are just starting some film called love Simon" Stuart asked hopefully. Callum agreed. 15 minutes in Stuart was tutting and shaking his head. "I'm not ok with this" Stuart said. Callum flinched and felt his stomach drop. "Gays make the best of friends, I wish I had a gay best friend" Rainie said matter of factly. "I don't understand it" Stuart said voice full of distain. "It's why I don't get along with Ben Mitchell. They just all don't act right" Rainie slapped him but snuggled back into him. Callum just stayed stuck to the spot feeling awful. Feeling more upset about what Stuart had said than his break up from Whitney. The next morning he woke up early still reeling from what Stuart had said the night before. He decided to go to the cafe so at least he could get away from Stuart. When he walked in he saw Kathy serving and Lexi at the table closest to the counter. " Hey Callum look I'm sorry about what I said the last time I saw you, you caught me on a bad day". Callum said it didn't matter and went to go to the table at the other side of the cafe. "You ain't sitting with me Callum?" Lexi asked looking distraught.'i could kick myself' Callum thought. Kathy looked at them both confused. "Lexi darling just because he's good friends with your mum doesn't mean you can tell him to sit with you". Lexi looked at Kathy confused. "He will sit with me because he's best friends with both me and daddy". Kathy looked at Callum confused. She was going to ask more questions until she got distracted by another customer. "you want to help me colour this picture Callum". Callum smiled at Lexi and spent a good hour and half colouring and attempting to draw making Lexi laugh. "You are no good Callum" she laughed. "ok let's see your work of art" Callum laughed. Lexi showed him a picture of two stick figures on the right side of her page above saying mummy and Jay then on the left side 2 more stuck figures saying daddy and big ears. Callum just smiled and hugged her. He saw Kathy look on a weird look on her face . She came over and looked at the picture. "Daddy and big ears". Callum gulped suddenly feeling nervous. To his surprise she just nodded and smirked. "That's your best one yet Lex". 


	13. Chapter 13

Callum smiles at Kathy suddenly feeling awkward. He hopes she likes him. "Daddy and callum are taking me to the park next week" Lexi says smiling. "that sounds fun I didn't know you knew Ben that well". "We got on well at Blackpool" Callum said suddenly not liking where the conversation was heading. Kathy smirked. 'well can you help me out then? Ben had a visitor in his room last night they were both very loud and I wondered if he had said anything to you". Callum just shook his head hoping his face wasn't too red but he could feel himself get hotter and he was actually beginning to sweat. Lexi giggled and Kathy started laughing. She suddenly turned to Callum serious " I'm so glad you and Ben are 'friends' "she said in air quotes " I was getting really worried about him but this last week he's been the best version of himself" she said smiling. Callum nodded feeling happy and proud "oh by the way your secrets safe with me, I know how hard it was for Ben" Callum thanked her and said he appreciated that. Kathy looked at Lexi and when she was satisfied she wasnt listening she spoke again. "Just try and be less friendly next time though yeah? The walls are quite thin and we heard every bang and most of Bens filthy mouth". She walked away laughing enjoying Callums discomfort. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. He quickly said bye to Lexi and awkwardly said bye to Kathy who just smirked at him. 

The rest of the day went by quite fast after that. Rainie and Stuart was already at the Vic when he returned as they were making it an all day thing. He was glad that he didn't have to contend with Stuart's homaphobic attitude and Rainies jokes.  
He spent the rest of the day watching TV till it got to half 3. If he got to the Vic for 4 he would have plenty of time to have a drink and talk to everyone before the play. Even with 3 outfit changes he made it on time. When he arrived he saw Lola, Jay, Max,Ruby, Chantelle, gray..... And Whitney. "crap" he muttered under his breath. Jay saw him first and motioned him over. "Hey mate you ok? It starts in 20 minutes so we are all making sure we are ready". Callum nodded and everyone was looking at Callum and Whitney feeling awkward. Whitney broke the silence what had descended first. " I don't understand what's happened or your reasoning. But for tonight I want to be civil". Callum nodded thanking her. They sat far apart and hardly spoke but it was definitely progress. 

20 minutes later Mick and Mitch took to the stage. "hey everyone, this is all for a good cause so does us all a favour and reach into your pockets and let's raise some money". Everyone clapped and cheered. Kat was particularly rowdy and motorboated Kush. "Fgs no one has any class these days" Ian said a few tables away. "Oh shutup Ian ya old scrote" Kat shouted and laughed. Ian rolled his eyes and started moaning again earning a few choice words from Kathy and Bobby. "Anyway let's not get too rowdy just yet everyone, we got the little ens doing there play" Mick said holding the bridge of his nose already fed up. " It's called The girl who lost her bear and is directed by my daughter Bailey". Everyone cheered but not as much as Karen Taylor. 

The story was made up of three parts Kushes son came on first and started the story of a little girl who's mum had died. All she had left was a bear that she gave to her at birth. Her daddy always washed it and never had another person in their life . At this point Janet came on stage honey and Billy cheering her on and Lola clapping loudly . She the carried on the story saying that one day the bear went missing and her dad was sad she said let's buy a new bear but the dad said it wouldn't be the same. However, one day the dad met a prince who changed his views. Lexi then came on stage first confidently she reminded Callum so much of Ben. " this new prince heard all about the old bear and said let's buy a new one not to replace the old one but to be happy again" everyone clapped. Lola was clapping and whistling. After Bailey said how the bear represented new love. Lexi then stood up again "my daddy was very sad after he lost Paul" Callum looked at her feeling uncomfortable he could see Kathy giving him a sorrowful look. "but Callum is his new prince and he's happier than ever" Lexi smiled at callum. The rest of the pub went silent all eyes on Callum. Jay started laughing it off but Lola slapped him around the head. She stood up to clap and motioned for everyone else to clap. "What the hell is she on about bruv? What are you on about you stupid little girl" Stuart suddenly stood up fuming. "Lola suddenly got up "don't talk to my daughter like that". Lexi suddenly looked very scared. "well he really will sleep with anyone that brother of mine, I'm sorry Callum I wouldn't have left Whitney he should have a turnstile the amount of blokes who comes and goes. "Ian shut up will you" Louise muttered Keanu calming her down. Whitney suddenly ran out in tears. Mick told the children to go upstairs and ran back to the mic "ok halfway go upstairs now and everyone else calm down this was meant to be all about good will yeah?". 

"Yeah Callums been giving out alot of good will to Ben mitchell!" Kat Slater shouted. Stuart suddenly punched a wall and threw a picture frame to the other side of the vic. Mitch and kush restrained him and took him outside. Callum didn't look at anyone else and went to the stairs. When he reached the bottom he put his face in his hands. "you and Ben wasn't expecting that at all, you really are a dark horse got a thing for bad boys?" Laughed Shirley. Tina came up behind them both. "You ok Callum" she asked. He could hear everyone talking about him shocked at him and Ben. "I'm just going up" . "You do that halfwit cos no one is going to stop talking about this for a long time it's gold". "Shirl" hissed Tina. She just laughed and motioned him to go upstairs. When he got into the living room all the children were playing with toys, Linda on the sofa. When he got in Lexi looked upset "I'm sorry Callum did I do something wrong?" She asked crying. Linda looked at him and shook her head. "No of course not you were great up there" Callum said proudly.


	14. Chapter 14

A few minutes later Mick came in holding the bridge of his nose and breathing deeply. He shook his head and looked at halfway, then at Lexi. "I don't even know what to say halfway atm". Callum just sat there trying not to cry in front of the children but failing. "Why are you sad?" Callum Lexi asked. "Shall I call my dad to come back?". He shook his head And went to hug her. "How's Stuart?" He asked nervously. " Let me just say I wouldn't go back to your gaff". Callum nodded and put his head in his hands. Mick sighed loudly "Lola will be coming up for the kids in a minute how about you freshen up and kip in the spare room". "Your joking!" Linda shouted. "have you seen that poor girl, I don't even like her but I feel sorry for her over this she didn't deserve it". Callum cringed at Linda's words. "Linda think about the kids being here .... And halfway is family". Linda nods and Callum is glad as he didn't want to go through the pub right now. A few minutes later Lola stomped up "where is he?" She asks Mick. "Look I think you should just leave it for tonight and have a clearer head for tomorrow". "I'm just so angry Mick at him and Ben". He didn't hear anything else after that. 

He couldn't keep track of the time he knew had been laying down for ages though. He's gets his phone our of his pocket and expects the worse. 

Ben 

'hey sexy let me now how Lexi's play went hope you have a good time x. 

Jay

'hope your ok mate I can't believe it came out like that, don't listen to people'.

Lola

'we need to talk '.

Stuart

'ben Mitchell has got into your head but we can sort this bruv message me back".

Ben

'Hey I've just got a load of calls and texts telling me what's happened. Call me'

Callum quickly dialls his number and waits. Ben picks up on the second ring. "OMG I'm so sorry callum. Lexi wouldn't have meant any harm I'm so sorry" he sounded stressed and his voice broke. "It's ok .... Well it's not but she's a child she doesn't understand. I'm kind of glad it's out just not happy that your not here by my side. "Babe I'm coming home early". "You don't have to" Callum says quickly. Ben stops him and Callum can't change his mind. Ben says he will message him when he's back this calms Callums nerves Abit more. "you will be fine we will get through this together I promise". Callum smiled for the first time not feeling so scared. He tosses and turns through the night before giving up on the idea of sleep. He decides to go for a walk it is 2am so he moves about quitely . The cellar door locks itself on the way out and he has no intention of coming back tonight. He decides to chance going back to the flat when he gets there it looks like the place has been ransacked. He goes straight past the mess and into his bedroom he can hear Rainie and Stuart whispering in the next room but he can't bring himself to care. Ben would be back soon. That's all he had to think about. When he woke up he had a text from Mick 'you ok I'm guessing you went back to your gaff?'. Callum sent a text back confirming he had. It was 10am and he realised Ben had text 29 minutes ago. 'meet me at Ian's. Don't worry about everyone else' 12pm. He decided to go out early he knew Stuart and rainie would be out. He decided to wait in the parlour, he did some filing and the time actually went by quickly. When it was nearly time he made sure he looked ok for Ben and set off. He didn't know what was going to happen but as long as he had Ben by his side he didn't seem to care. 


	15. Chapter 15

When the Beales house got into view he could see Ben just arriving back in a taxi. Ben didn't see him at first he thanked the driver and paid him. He looked tired and plonked his bag down."you ok?" Callum asked him. He suddenly smiled and it made Callum smile. "Now when we get in there it's going to get chaotic .... Like worse than the Kardashians" Ben said pointing at the Beales. "I don't know what that's meant to mean I've never seen the show" Callum joked back. Ben laughed at him 'not good babe there's going to be a lot of drama and diva behaviour". Callum looked nervous but joked along with Ben. "I'm going to have to put up with diva behaviour all the time being around you" he giggled. Ben just smiled back and got up ready to go inside. "You two don't waste no time do you? Ya really downgraded there halfway, our Whitney is worth 10 of that" Kat suddenly shouted. Kush just froze next to her and moved Kat away towards the vic. Ben just rolled his eyes and checked if the door was already unlocked. It was so they went into the kitchen. The door to the living room was closed but they could hear that there were alot if people in the living room. "Anyway Ben will be here soon so try and be welcoming and nice when he returns" Ben knew that was his mum probably talking to Ian. " Be nice? Say that to Whitney, Callum tossed her aside for abit of fun, Ben is going to be done with him next week". Callum looked at Ben seeing the anger in his eyes. He didn't wait for anyone else to speak he just banged the door open. Everyone in the room suddenly went quiet. He could see everyone looking on uncomfortable. Jay and Martin was on the sofa looking at Ian and trying not laugh. Lola was sat on the table playing a game with Lexi and Ian, Bobby and Kathy was sat at the other side of the table. "this looks very comfortable" Lola breaks the silence. Callum flinched beside Ben this was harder than he thought he hated all eyes being on him. "Callum come and have a game with me and mummy" Lexi said innocently pointing at the Monopoly board. 

"How about you go upstairs and play with your Barbie house and mummy will join you in a few minutes" Lola asked Lexi. "Ok but I want Callum to come up too."Lola pulled a face but nodded. When she had gone up Lola spoke first. "So how long as this being going on for, did you just invite Ben to Blackpool so you could both shag around whenever". "Lola" Kathy shouted. Everyone was feeling tense and didn't know what to say apart from Ian. "Course they did, they've been using my house as there ... Shag pad (Jay and Martin laughed in hysterics but stopping when Lola glared at them). And I know you missed my political party to be with him" he said pointing at Callum". "Ian you can't talk you fall in love with any woman who says hey to you, have you had more or less wives than Henry the eighth". Ian suddenly went from smug to irritated causing further laughs from Jay and Martin and even Bobby joined in. " I wasn't going to come but so glad I did" Martin said to Jay. "That's enough" Kathy said feeling annoyed with everyone. "I for one am happy for them both, I was fed up of coming down to Ben's drunken hook ups on that app" Ben flinched next to Callum and wouldn't look at Callum. " We all wanted him to find a nice guy, get back on the straight and narrow and be happy with a steady boyfriend didn't we?" She asked looking at Lola. Lolas face suddenly softened and she apologized to Ben and Callum . "So this is serious then you like him? " She asked Ben. Everyone looked at Ben who gave a subtle nod. Callum suddenly felt more relaxed and happy. He himself had his doubts and they were eating away at him. "Sorry I thought you was just doing it, just to have a bit of fun Lola said guilty. "I didn't realise you both had feelings". 

Lola excused herself then turning to Callum "I'm sorry I will talk to you later I'm just going to check on lexi" she said looking at everyone around the room. When she went up Ian spoke up. "I haven't had more wives than Henry the eighth. Anyway I haven't slept with hundreds of people unlike you". Callum suddenly looked away uncomfortable and Jay and Martin laughed again.  
"I need to come to your gatherings more often Ian it's a right laugh" Martin joked Ian just nodded smugly in response. "it isn't hundreds Ben shot back". He didn't fight back like he usually did and he could tell Ian had upset ben. This upset him but before he could say anything to Ian Kathy spoke up. "Ok everyone we have all said our peace leave Callum alone he's already got enough on his plate with being the talk of the square". This made Callum disheartened he knew it was true but he didn't want to think about it. "let's just all have a nice meal together" Kathy said. 

After that things were still tense and they were all talking about trivial things. Martin was just talking about the market when there was a knock on the door "have you invited anyone else Ian?" He shook his head. The knocking then suddenly turned into loud bangs. Callums stomach flipped he had a bad feeling about this. Kathy was just about to answer when Stuart stomped into the room uninvited. "excuse me you can't just come in" that's bad manners Lola shouted. "yeah and you look scary" Lexi said innocently. Ben smiled at Lexi and turned to stuart "you heard her your scaring her so do one". Stuart suddenly lunged at punching him in the face. Ben went down and hit his head on the chair. Jay and Martin spring into action. Grabbing Stuart and taking him outside. Lexi started crying and screaming for Ben but Lola quickly took her upstairs. "why do people have to act like animals, this is a sophisticated spread" Ian said looking annoyed. Ben looked back at Ian incredulous. Callum glared at him and told him to shutup causing him and Callum to have a row. Kathy quickly got the box to wipe up Ben's wounds; looking like she had enough practice. Jay and Martin came back in a few minutes later saying Stuart went back to the flat but he wanted to see Callum.

"You aren't going" Ben said defiantly. "I will take 100 punches just you don't have to take one" Ben said. Everyone looked at him suprised seeing a different side of him with Callum. Callum smiled at him re assuring him it would be fine. Ben made him promise that if anything happened he would come straight back. "Everyone does know this is my house right?" Ian interjected. Everyone just ignored him and he sat down in a huff.  
Callum then set off back to the flat, each step making him feel wary and uncertain. When he opened the door to the flat he saw Stuart on the couch. Rainie was tending to his wounds from punching Ben ". Stuart looked up and looked angry but had a pleading look in his eyes" Bruv he's got inside your head but me and Rainie can help ya".


	16. Chapter 16

Callum stood on the spot nervous trying to control his breathing. Rainie looked towards them both looking sympathetic towards Callum. After a long silence Callum finally broke the bad atmosphere " Ben hasn't done anything, this doesn't need to be fixed Stuart because I'm not broken I'm just gay" Callum suprised himself. That was the first time he had said the words and it felt like a great weight had been lifted.  
Stuart flinched and stood up. Callum stepped back expecting to be hit. He closed his eyes when the punch never came he opened them back up to see Stuart had sat back down and was now looking at him intently. "I don't like Ben Mitchell" Stuart stated matter of factly. Rainie looked as suprised as Callum he didn't expect him to say that first.  
"I don't understand it. But seeing you scared of me thinking I was going to hit ya I've always been the one to protect you bruv". Callum nodded and felt bad for thinking Stuart would hurt him even for a second. Later on the violence with Ben would need to be addressed though.  
"I can't speak to you right now" he suddenly said storming out of the room. Callum couldn't believe he had just left and he hated that Stuart didn't like him being himself. Rainie ran after him "he just needs time, I must admit I was shocked, but we all love a bad boy don't we? Chin up" with that she slammed the door. 

Callum suddenly felt very sad. Maybe it would have been better if Stuart had just hit him like he had Ben. Even after everything he had done he still loved his brother. He had always been there taking beatings for him when Jonno got into a temper with him. He didn't like his views or how he acted. However, he always protected Callum and he had been a constant in his life. Even though he really liked Ben could he afford to lose his brother?  
He felt so conflicted. He looked at his phone ' hey babe, how's everything gone, come back here when your done'. He suddenly felt sick. How could he even think of stopping this thing with Ben. He just gravitated towards him, he felt alive and he didn't want to lose that. 

He grabbed a quick shower and text Ben he would be ready soon. ' I've just had a shower too; ya could have said we could have had a shower together ;) x'. Callum laughed and shook his head. Him and Ben were so opposite but he liked that. When he arrived at the Beales again Lola answered the door. She hugged him when she saw him "sorry I got you and Ben wrong, you are actually really cute together, even if you are a baby gay". "Baby gay?" Callum asked laughing along with Lola. Ben suddenly entered the kitchen "how long are you two taking, I'm wanting quality time with this sexy piece of meat" Ben joked saucily causing Callum to blush and Lola to roll he eyes. "he " she pointed at Ben "is definitely not a baby gay" she added laughing and pointing at Ben. 

"Hurry up you guys your letting a draught in!" Ian shouted. They all entered the living room and Callum noticed everyone on the sofas. Martin was gone though so he was guessing he went home. "oh hey Callum I'm glad your back, how did it go with Stuart" Kathy asked sympathetically. "well he didn't hit me" he looked at Ben guiltily. "I'm used to it" Ben joked. "I told him I was definitely gay and he walked out, so we didn't really get anything sorted". "You came out to him" Ben asked suprised. "well he's obviously gay he's been getting it on with you, I've had to listen to it most nights" Ian tutted. Everyone laughed and Callum looked mortified. "With that we are going upstairs" Ben said. He turned to Lola " if Lexi wakes up and wants a story knock on the door" he winks at Lola. "he's disgusting" Ian comment making Ben laugh. 

When they reached his room Callum went straight to the bed , only just realising how tired he was. He saw Ben looking at him adoringly. He smiled back and Ben's smile grew wider. "I'm so proud of you" he said sincerely lifting Callums chin and kissing him tenderly. Callum looked at Ben's face properly for the first time since arriving. His face hadn't had any bruises or cuts in a few weeks. Callum hated seeing it and this felt worse as the winds were inflicted by his own brother. "It's not your fault, it will fade soon" Ben shrugged it off. "it matters to me" Callum replied weakly. He suddenly felt tired of everything. He could tell Ben could tell too as he laid down next to Callum they both got undressed. Clothes being chucked around the room half hazardly. They didn't care they just wanted to be Tangled in eachothers limbs. Callum felt so happy in Ben's arms and this really did feel right. They just laid there in silence it wasn't awkward they were just listening to eachothers breathing. Ben was drawing circles on Callums chest. "I've not felt this happy since Paul" Ben whispered. He could tell he was vunerable. He didn't know how to react but he felt touched. He thought back to Lexi saying the same in the play. Had Ben said this to Lexi?. The thought made him warm inside. He didn't say anything back he just kissed Ben lazily.


	17. Chapter 17

Callum woke up first staring at Ben; taking in every little detail. He felt so lucky. He started day dreaming and thinking about future scenarios when he was interrupted. " You've been staring at me for 10 min babe I'm not that fascinating" Ben laughed. "you are to me" Callum replied causing Ben to stop laughing and blush.  
"You look so different when you blush, younger and kinder". "You want us to have our first argument?" Ben joked.  
Suddenly Ben looked up at Callum with a mischievous grin. "You can make it up to me". "for being nice? How dare I" Callum laughed. Ben slapped his arm playfully and tickled his side. " When we got all down and dirty on the desk at the car lot" Callum could feel himself react at the memory and Ben smirked. "I asked for a massage but decided to have it when we next had a bed. So I think you should give me one now". Callum couldn't wait to get his on him in that kind of way but decided to tease Ben Abit. "I think I deserve one more after the stress of this weekend" Callum replied with a innocent smirk. Ben huffed and folded his arms like a child not getting what they want and Callum burst out laughing. "lay on your front, you got any oil?".  
"I've got a lube that is also for massage" Ben says pointing at the drawer. "Course you do" Callum said causing Ben to laugh. 

Callum warmed up the lube onto his hands first and applied it to Ben's back. "How deep are you wanting it?" Callum asked. "Ya know I love it the deeper the better" Ben joked. Callum rolled his eyes and started massaging Ben with a deeper rhythm. "Ahh" Callum couldn't believe the groans coming from Ben's mouth. "I know you got skilled hands babe but this is another level" Callum told him to be quiet but secretly liked it. He started experimenting and found that Ben liked everything he did. "Babe I'm so relaxed, you can do this to me everyday" . Callum joked that he wouldn't do it every day and Ben was taking advantage of his kind nature. But secretly he loved the idea and decided he wouldn't mind it at all. "Kind nature? I felt your growing erection the first time I groaned". "Sorry" Callum said guiltily. Ben snorted "babe I would be mad if you didn't get one". 

Callum had been massaging Ben for an hour and half, when suddenly Ben told him to stop. "I'm going to return the favour let's swap places. Ben got up and was surprised by Callums confused face. "No one has ever gave me a massage.... Well apart from when I paid he joked" . Ben pulled a hell no face raising his eyebrows in shock. "Right lay down now you are going to get the best massage of your life" Ben laughed. Callum did as he was told laying on his front. He hoped Ben was ok at this and he didn't have to fake liking it. He was suddenly shocked out of his thoughts by the coldness of the lube hitting his back. "Ben your supposed to warm it first" he moaned he laughed behind him and kissed his neck. "sorry babe couldn't wait to get my hands on you". Callum soon found out he wasnt being big headed and he really enjoyed the message. He enjoyed it that much that halfway through he couldn't take it anymore and stopped Ben. Ben was confused till he saw the look in Callums eyes. He can't remember who iniated what then but it turned heated quickly. 

Callum looked at the clock and cursed it was 10am already. Ben Iaughed next to him , "you just lose sense of time, with me babe". Callum told him he should probably go back to the flat soon as he had work tomorrow. Ben rolled his eyes but got out of bed. When they got downstairs everyone was on the couch again; excluding Ian who was eating at the table. "Callum I didn't know you had stayed again!" Lexi shouted loudly when she saw them. Ian tutted on the table ready to say something until Ben glared at him. "You can take me to the park now like you both promised" she said defiantly. Ben looked in annoyed. Callum smirked at him and said he needed to go home first to sort things out but he would meet her later. Lexi looked satisfied and stuck her tongue out at Ben. Lola and Kathy laughed at the exchange. 

Callum said his goodbyes and set off on his way to the brannings. He knew when Stuart was upset he stayed there. He also knew it was time to give Whitney a proper explanation. Hopefully, he could start and mend things with both Stuart and Whitney. He felt sick as he knocked on the door. When heard it opening he suddenly went blank, he wanted the ground to swallow him up. "Oh it's you, do you know what I'm so disappointed with you. Ben Mitchell of all people too? I'm guessing you was going on behind Whitney's back" Sonia fired the accusation at him. He stood on the spot trying to think of something to say. "unbelievable I don't want to listen to your excuses Stuart and Whitney are in the living room". He started going in when Sonia motioned him to stop. "Tiff, Dotty come into the kitchen with me!" She shouted. "Why what's wrong?" Tiffany asked but stopping and glaring at Callum when she reached the hallway. "you have a nerve don't upset her even more" she said menacingly. Callum just nodded. When he entered the room Whitney and Stuart were both on the sofa looking at him with disdain. This was going to be harder than Callum first thought. 


	18. Chapter 18

No one spoke for what felt ages. Whitney was looking at them both then decided to start the conversation. "It wasn't fair me finding out like that Callum, I just want to know one thing? Did you cheat on me?" She asked wringing her hands not wanting the answer but knowing she needed it. Callum looked ashamed and she took that as confirmation. She shook her head and tapped Stuart on the shoulder. He could tell she didn't want to hear what he had to say now she knew that but he had to explain. "Bruv this isn't like you at all, I know you and Whitney are over but you can find a nice girl and this will just be a weird mistake" Stuart said pleading with him again. Callum sighed loudly. "If you want me in your life Stuart you need to stop expecting me to live by your rules. People live life differently". Stuart looked angry and disappointed but Callum saw acceptance of the situation finally Dawn on his face. " So, that you definitely gay then?" Callum subtly nodded. He waited for Stuart's reaction fearing the worst. He still looked uncomfortable but nodded. "I accept your.... Gay" he said the last word slowly with some aggression but carried on "but you aren't getting into a relationship with Ben Mitchell, I will kill him first" he said menacingly fury in his eyes. Callum didn't say anything not wanting to spoil the progress that they had made. "I'm going back to the flat with Rainie" he said leaving Whitney and Callum alone. 

"I just need more time to get my head round this, I know you want to explain but not today yeah?" She fumbled the words out through tears. "Please reach out soon when your ready" Callum said leaving her to it. His heart broke seeing Whitney cry and him being the reason why. However, he also knew it was for the best. He still loved her and hopefully they could salvage a friendship. He left the house and started walking not noticing where he was going when he walked into someone. "what the hell are you doing watch were your going will ya?!" A grough voice shouted at him. He looked up to see Phil looking at him nostrils flaring. "Sorry, wasn't looking where I was going" he laughed Phil looked at him with a mad expression on his face.  
"No wonder people call you halfwit, should be called dimwit". Callum looked confused he thought Phil would be okish with him just for Ben's sake. He then noticed Sharon "oh hey halfway don't mind him he's just got jetlag from the plane we've just come back from Portugal" she said with a smile on her face.  
"Yeah, yeah no need for small talk Sharon he's irrelevant" Phil barked at them both. Then the penny dropped for Callum Phil didn't know about him and Ben. "Shutup Phil I will make small talk as I don't know what's been happening around here. Has it been quite are is there any gossip? Sharon asked Callum. "Same old, same old" Callum replied. Phil rolled his eyes. " Come on Sharon we will go the Vic later and you can talk to people there".  
Sharon rolled her eyes at Phil and said a goodbye to Callum. 'well that was interesting' thought Callum 

He was just ready to go back to the flat when his phone alerted him to a message. 'lexi still wants to know if your free to go to the park we are setting off in 5x '. Callum messaged him back saying he would meet them both there. He got there and got an ice lolly for all 3 of them. He had just sat down on a nearby bench when he heard Lexi shout him. "Callum hi, you going to push me on the swing?" . "Am I not good enough now?" Ben joked. Lexi rolled her eyes and laughed. She was about to answer when she saw the ice lollies. " Is one of those for me? She asked Callum , he smiled and nodded back. "Thankyou and you've bought my favourite one". 

The park had been more tiring than Callum thought Lexi went on everything asking for Callum each time. She was a bundle of energy and Ben just laughed watching them both. After 2 hours Ben pointed to Lexi "right it's dinner time Missy, we are going to the Vic". Lexi turned to Callum "you joining us?" She asked. Callum nodded and they set off laughing at Lexi. When they got the Vic all eyes were on them. "oh here we go, rubbing it in everyone's faces" Kat Slater shouted. "Your a disgrace, Ben Mitchell" she shouted from a nearby table. Kush and Mo told her to drop it. "why are you shouting at my boy" shouted Phil at a table in the corner. Louise looked on calming her dad down.  
Phil suddenly saw Callum was with Lexi and Ben "what you doing hanging about with this dimwit?" Phil asked Ben confusion evident on his face. "this is going to be good" Shirley shouted from the bar. "he's joining us" Ben said simply. Phil shook his head and Keanu got up "Lexi is here Phil we can all sit down and be civil". "What's going on? " Asked Sharon. Louise just shook her and mouthed later to her. Phil relented letting Callum, Ben and Lexi sit down. "Hey grandad I'm glad your back". Phil actually smiled and Callum relaxed. All eyes were on them and they could hear people whispering. Phil looked agitated and suddenly lost his temper "why is everyone looking at you and talking, what have you done now Ben".


	19. Chapter 19

"just tell him Ben, can't be any more embarrassing than Friday nights display" Shirley laughed. "Mother stop getting involved in other people's domestics will ya" Mick cut in from across the end of the bar. "We are" Ben and Callum looked at each other nervously they hadn't defined what they were so this could get awkward. Lexi cut in "he's daddies prince, hes finally getting his happy ending". Louise smiled at her and got up to hug her. The rest glanced at Phil waiting for a reaction. Phil's face was unreadable which un nerves Ben. "He ain't your usual type... Thought he was marrying Whitney too, ya work fast". Sharon looked relieved that Phil hadn't turned violent or said something mean. " I can't see it lasting he's too good and we are dodge" Phil said causing Callums mouth to drop open in shock. "Trying to catch flies" Phil laughed. "Dad please just leave them to it" Louise said looking sympathetically at Ben. Ben suddenly got up "I'll talk with you about business tomorrow. We will get something to eat at home". Callum noticed all eyes were still on them as they left the table to go home. 

When they got to the Beales Jay and Lola was sat cuddled on the couch. "Thought you was having a meal with ya dad, Sharon, Lou and Keanu?" Jay asked. Ben pulled a face and Jay just nodded in realisation. "I'm guessing he knows about you Callum". Ben just nodded and motioned for Callum to sit next to Lexi on the couch. "Look Ben he just.. .." Ben cut Jay off and asked everyone what they wanted from the takeaway. Lola ordered more than anyone "ya cheeky just cos I'm paying" Ben said. "I did birth your daughter was very painful ya know" Ben rolled his eyes. "Ya my pocket definitely knows it I know your always asking for extra so you can get manicures". Lola looked Abit guilty but laughed. Ben laughed at her giving her a quick hug. Callum looked on loving their friendship. "when's it coming?" Lexi asked. "Soon babe" Ben replied . They all picked a child friendly film and sat back down. "You got any plans for tomorrow?". He asked Callum. "Well apart from work I'm seeing Mick". "Don't remind me about work I've got so much filing to do" Jay moaned. "I've already done half" Callum laughed. " Don't do his filing stand up for yourself cal" Lola said playfully slapping Jay. 

The takeaway was soon finished off and the credits of the film they had watched was rolling. Ben decided to take Lexi up but told Callum to wait so he could say bye to him. When Ben had gone upstairs he saw Lola looking at him with a big smile on her face. "I know I was angry at first but I love you both together now it's just so cute isn't it Jay?" Jay just rolled his eyes and  
Reluctantly nodded. "When you putting it on Facebook though making it Facebook official" she air quoted giggling like a little kid. Jay just laughed at her actions next to her. Callum suddenly tensed up and Jay and Lola both noticed. "we haven't exactly put a label on what we are" he said nervously "can't make something official on Facebook that's not official in real life" he tried to laugh it off. However, he could see his nerves failed him and Lola came over to hug him. "Oi you, i can tell he really likes you just have the conversation. 

Ben came down just as the conversation had ended. "Lexi went straight down not suprised with how much energy she had at the park though". "yeah I enjoyed it though" Callum said getting up to leave. He said his goodbyes to Jay and Lola and Ben followed him out to the outside gate. "Thankyou for today it was great" Callum grinned. "what even being on the receiving end of my dad's insults" Ben laughed but it was tinged with sadness. Callum just hugged him and they stayed in the same position for a few minutes. When they parted and said goodbye he couldn't stop smiling. He crossed the square to the flat quicker than he ever had. 

When he got to the flat Stuart and Rainie was at the table. "hey bruv you ok?" Stuart said suspiciously cheery. "Yeah thanks you guys ok?" Asked callum wondering why everything seemed fine.  
"Yeah bruv look earlier on I meant what I said I get that I can't change the fact..... Your. .. gay" Callum rolled his eyes but let him carry on. "Me and Rainie have set you up on Grindr to get you away from Ben Mitchell". Callum couldn't believe what was happening. "Your quite the catch got plenty of messages for naughty fun already "Rainie winked. Stuart looked appalled by that . "Let's not talk about the ..... Sexual side of things" Stuart cringed. Callum suddenly got very angry. " Get me off of that app!" He roared at Rainie. "And you don't speak to me until you can at least say the word gay without looking repulsed". Rainie looked guilty and nodded and Stuart looked angry.

He didn't have a very good sleep after that. Not even checking his phone to see if Ben had text. The morning rolled around and he was in a worser mood than ever. He was just glad he had Mick to talk to later. When work had started he had already snapped at Jay , but was quick to apologise explaining what had happened with Stuart. Even with his bad mood though work went quite fast and he was soon on the way to the Vic. Shirley was serving at the bar. "Pint please shirl" . "Where's loverboy? " She grinned. He grabbed his pint and said he was on his way up to see Mick. When he got up to the living room Mick was on the phone and motioned for Callum to sit down. He seemed Abit off though looking at Callum funny. "Will be good to see you too son , will be great to have you back". Callum suddenly understood the atmosphere. He knew all about Jonny and Ben sleeping together. He suddenly felt very awkward and he could feel the jealousy grow.

Mick ended the call and tried to act normal. "Jonny's coming back soon he would like to see you again" Callum nodded but his face betrayed him and Mick could tell he was uncomfortable."Look the thing with Ben was ages ago and meant nothing to them both they are just friends". Shirley suddenly appeared in the doorway laughing. "You better make Ben your boyfriend soon halfwit or he might end up in bed with Jonny again". "Mother get back to the bar" Mick said holding the bridge of his nose in annoyance. Callum knew it was stupid but what if Shirley had a point?


	20. Chapter 20

He hadn't made any plans to see Ben but he but he decided he would have to. He stayed an extra 2 hours but both him and Mick knew his mind was elsewhere. He text Ben straight away after saying his goodbyes to Mick. As he reached the exit Shirley laughed "he comes back tomorrow, let the competition for lover boys affections begin". Callum rolled his eyes at Shirley and headed to the Beales. Ben had said they were just sitting down to eat but he could still come. When got there Ben opened the door smiled at him fondly and asked if he wanted anything to eat. Kathy, Lola, Ian and Lexi were already say down eating. "I won't be long join Bobby on the couch". Callum nodded and perched himself down next to Bobby, his nerves suddenly got the better of him and he could tell Bobby was picking up on it.  
"You ok?" Asked Bobby leaning in and whispering quietly. Callum liked Bobby and decided to confide in him about the situation. Bobby was just starting to give some advice when Ian butted into the conversation. " What are you two whispering about?" ian asked annoyed "like two peas in a pod you two both like keeping secrets. "Ian" Kathy glared at him harshly. Ben rolled his eyes at Ian but looked curiously at Callum. "well they are both being rude, so come on what are you talking about?". "Stop trying to get involved in everything I do all the time". Before the rowing got more heated Callum spoke up "I was just telling him about chat with Mick and how Jonny's returning". Callum rushed it out and Kathy and Lola both made a face at Ben looking uncomfortable. 

Ian then suddenly started laughing. "The Jonny that Ben has slept with?". "Ian give over" Kathy cut in annoyed. " You gonna drop Callum here now Jonny's coming back?" Ian turned to Ben.  
Ben looked at Callum for the first time and he could tell he felt bad. "Ian shut up will you, me and Jonny are friends, me and Callum are". He didn't finish the sentence which caused Ian to laugh even more. "You and Callum are what?". " Stop causing trouble Ian" Lola said defending Ben. No one spoke until Lexi chimed in "Callum do you want to see my little mix dance? Callum just smiled and nodded. An hour later Ben took Lexi to bed. Bobby was still annoyed with Ian and locked himself in his room. Lola, Kathy and Ian was on the couch whilst Callum sat on the table trying to get glitter out of his hair. "Aww babe, it gets worse should have seen Ben a few weeks ago had makeup on and the lot" Callum started laughing. "It was hilarious I still have a photo somewhere. She was going to show him before she heard Ben's footsteps. "I'll show you another time" she whispered and winked. 

Ben came down looking tired out. He looked over at Callum and asked if he wanted to talk in his room for Abit. Ian snorted and Ben gave him a few choice words. "I don't know why I put up with this" they heard Ian moan as they got to the top of the stairs. Callum went straight for Ben's bed holding our his arms for Ben to join him. Ben smiled at him and quickly started cuddling him. After a few minutes Ben spoke "Jonny is just a friend". Callum nodded but still had this bad feeling at the out of his stomach. " I mean even if I did get with Jonny we aren't official" Ben joked. Callum flinched and moved slightly further away from him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean it as in I was going to because I can". "I've got to go" Callum replied. Ben looked crushed "I've been stupid I'm sorry don't go" he pleaded. Callum said he had to go as he had work in the morning, but he would text him later. 

Ben nodded looking deflated. When they went down Kathy and Lola looked at them sympathetically knowing something bad had been said. "lovers Tiff already didn't last long did it? Everyone glared at ian and stayed quite. Callum said his goodbyes and Ben followed him to the gate again. "Come round anytime this door is always open to you". Callum smiled but he could tell he was more frigid when they hugged. Ben looked crushed again but didn't say anything about the atmosphere he just said his goodbyes to Callum. When he got to the flat Stuart and Rainie were watching a film."alright bruv" he didn't know how to react with Stuart with there last argument but decided to be polite. " Yeah what you watching?" . Stuart answered him and Rainie seemed pleased they were talking again. 

They chatted for Abit all avoiding the elephant in the room until Callum went to bed. 'im sorry about before,we really do need to have that chat don't we?" He smiled but suddenly got nervous. What about if Ben said they should have a friend's with benefits arrangement? Or just wanted to go back to being friends? He replied with a yeah and went to bed. Hopefully , things would be ok tomorrow.


	21. Chapter 21

Callum felt better when he woke up. He was only on a half day at work so he decided to have a much deserved lay in. Stuart however had other plans. "Hey bruv join me in the Vic before you go to work" stuart shouted through the wall. He woke up grudgingly and quickly got ready. They both had a good walk to the pub talking and laughing normally. Callum felt happy and glad about his progress. However, as they were getting closer to the Vic he felt abit uneasy. When they entered Callum said he would get the drinks in as no one like Stuart. Mick and Shirley was whispering at the bar as Callum approached. "Oh hey halfway lad you ok?" He said in a weird tone. "Yeah all good" Callum replied smiling. Shirley smirked at him "your competition arrived this morning". Callums face fell and she laughed more. "mother stop causing trouble" Mick said exasperated. Callum quickly saved face and asked Mick to bring him down so he could say hey. Shirley laughed and went to speak but Mick moved her out of the way. He was talking to Stuart for a few minutes when someone broke into the conversation. "Hey Callum good to see you again it's been years" Jonny said ignoring Stuart completely. "We need to hang out sometime, maybe with Ben Im already seeing him later". "He's not talking to Ben mitchell" Stuart said aggressively. "not what I've heard" Jonny laughed. Stuart jumped up and Mick stepped in. "I'm not above chucking you out of this boozer" Callum rolled his and Stuart put his hands up in defiance sitting back down. Jonny walked away and Callum felt angry. He had only been back 2 minutes and him and Ben had already planned to meet up. Then Stuart was still trying to get him away from ben. This day was just going from bad to worse.

An hour later after a lot of awkward chat he said his goodbyes to Stuart and headed to work. He could see Ben sitting on the bonnet of a car at the car lot. Ben saw him and motioned him to come over. "Hey babe you ok?"Callum nodded and asked him the same. "Yeah I've just sold the most expensive car here" he said smiling and looking so proud of himself. "Thing is they've asked me to meet in a car park close by so I'm just waiting here by myself till we exchange". "Isn't that Abit dangerous? Why don't they just come here?" Callum asked suspiciously. "Abit" said Ben " but it's in public so what can they do to me?". "you better be careful" he said grinning at Ben "I need you in one piece". He suddenly felt awful again over the whole Jonny situation. "Jonny invited me to hang out with you guys later" Callum said nervously. Ben grinned "good you can see that we are just friends then and after he's gone, we can have that chat" Ben winked. Callum suddenly felt stupid. Ben saw his reaction and laughed "OMG you were jealous" he said suprised. "Hmm that's turns me on" he laughed spanking him. "Ben" Callum giggled back. "Hmm guys give over will you, Whitney could have seen you". "Oh go away jack" Ben said. Jack shook his head and told Callum he could do better. 

Callum groaned and looked at his watch "oh no I'm 5 minutes late". "Tell Jay it was my fault" Ben shrugged. Callum gave him a quick peck to the lips and rushed to work. Jay teased him when he got to work but he was fine. They had a good shift and kept busy .. .everything was going good till the shift was nearly over everything changed. Lola came rushing in hysterically. "Jay have you seen Ben!" She shouted frantic. "Whoa what's up Lo". "Someone's taken him!" Lola screamed. Showing them her phone. Someone had sent her a message and attached a video. On the video was Ben knocked out and he was in a boot. The boot was then shut and it clicked off. Jay suddenly sprung into action "get Phil" he instructed. "are you joking?" Callum asked frantically "call the police". "no" Jay warned if this is something dodgey Ben will not want the police.... And Phil especially will not he warned Callum. Callum could feel himself getting more worried and worked up. 

"Callum just act normal and go back to the flat me and Lo will keep in contact with you". Callum nodded but he just wanted to see Ben safe and sound. He was going around the flat pacing and he couldn't think straight. Rainie came in and could sense he wasn't ok. "You ok" she asked. The question made the situation seem heavier somehow and he started to cry. She rushed to him and hugged him. She was holding him for a good few minutes when Stuart arrived. He seemed in a happy mood. "what's up with your mug bruv" he asked. Callum just stormed past stuart and Stuart held his hands up. That's when he noticed that he blood on his hands. "Everything clicked in Callums head. "What have you done to him!" He shouted. Rainie looked at them both. "what's happened now?"


	22. Chapter 22

"What have you done with him?" Callum seethed ignoring Rainie. Stuart quickly relented when he saw the anger coming from Callum. "He's still in the Boot in the arches" Stuart replied blankly with no remorse. "I didn't do anything too bad just roughed him up, and we had a little chat everything's sorted bruv" Stuart said smiling like all this was normal. Callum couldn't believe what was happening but he just knew he had to get to Ben quickly. "When I get back, I want you out of this flat" he shouted whilst running out. This was Callums worse nightmare. With Whitney things were more simpler, he knew things weren't as simple with Ben. However he also knew he would do anything for him. 

He set off to the arches with determination and fear of what he would find. He opened the door and went straight to the car. He could see the keys had been left in the ignition and quickly unlocked the boot. Straight away when it had been open Ben shot out shaking uncontolllably. "Where is he? I'm gonna kill him!" He shouted voice breaking with fear. Callum looked on guiltily his heart breaking at the sight trying to calm Ben down.   
Ben just fought him away though not letting him touch him. Callum could feel his anger build up, but he remained calm waiting at the other end of the car until Ben decided to speak.   
"I can't deal with this Callum, I thought this talk would go differently. But I don't think your worth the hassle" he said weakly. Callum suddenly looked up his resolve breaking. He felt his heart shattering but he just nodded subtly and left the arches. 

When he got back to the flat he was glad to find that Stuart and Rainie had left. He slid under the covers straight away not bothering to undress. He couldn't get to sleep though and he found himself going through his and Ben's messages and goofy selfies. His heart broke with each picture and the sudden realisation hit him like a ton of bricks (he was in love with ben).  
He cried even more until he got so tired it lulled him to sleep.   
He didn't know how long he had been asleep but he woke up to a loud bang.

He could hear someone throwing things in the living room and his stomach flipped. It didn't seem like he was being robbed so he decided to confront the culprit. He nervously opened the door to see his living room ransacked. "Oh finally up are you? My son can't sleep because of your stupid brother!" Callum flinched Phil Mitchell in his flat was something he really didn't need. "I'm so sorry...." Callum began but he was stopped by Phil. The only thing he could remember was the pain of the bat hitting him on the side of the head. Phil's face filled with fury.... This was not going to be good.


	23. Chapter 23

When Callum came round he felt groggy and cold. His head was in a bad way and he could still feel the excruciating pain from the hit. Phil Mitchell had definitely done this more than once. It took a few seconds to gets his bearings and for all his senses to come back. He realised he was back in the arches tied to Ben's office chair. He also realised that he could smell petrol and it was coming from himself.....  
His eyes quickly shot open and he saw Phil in front of him.  
"Your brother has already been text off your phone" he said roughly "so let's play a game if he finds you in the time I've given him then I won't put you up into flames but I will beat you up". Callum shouted out but Phil held the bat back up so he stopped. "please Phil let me go i had nothing to do with what happened and it won't happen again I promise Ben has dumped me" Callum pleaded with sadness.  
"You know I think your an idiot but my boy actually liked you for some reason". Callum could feel himself tearing up and willed himself not to but he could tell it was probably noticable to Phil  
'you ain't good enough for my son" he laughed and looked at his watch. "10 minutes left your brother is as stupid as you".  
"I really like Ben and I know we are opposites but we still get each other" Callum told him with new found confidence and determination. Phil laughed at him coldly "you don't belong in Ben's world". Phil searched Callums face to gage his reaction and see if he realised the extent of what Ben's world could entail. He was suprised when Callum nodded "I know some of the things you do are dodge but I'm ok to over look it for Ben. For the first time Phil didnt look at him angrily. He went to speak when suddenly they were both interrupted. 

'Dad are you in there open up?!" Ben shouted banging at the doors. "He better not have done anything!" Stuart shouted back. "Phil mate come on this ain't on I understand your angry but it wasn't Callum! Jay shouted. Phil rolled his eyes and opened the arches doors. Stuart was the first in starting to untie Callum. Ben and Jay restrained Phil and motioned for Stuart to hurry up. "You" he pointed at Stuart "are dead if you do anything to my boy again, both of you stay away from us. Callum looked at Ben with pain in his eyes, for a second he could see that Ben was feeling the same pain he was. However he hid it "this ends now, just like you wanted" he pointed at Stuart. "Now both of you get out before I change my mind and light these matches" Phil said threateningly holding them up to prove his point Stuart lead Callum out quickly. 

They got to the flat when Callum suddenly let all his pent up anger out on Stuart. "You have spoiled everything!" He pushed him half heartedly with no strength in it. He felt hopeless and the situation with Ben was killing him inside. "I'm sorry bruv, I don't understand you and Ben but I realise you want to be with him, so I will not pull any more silly stunts" Stuart said dejected looking at Callum with pleading eyes. "It's too late you've ruined the one chance I've had of being happy!" Callum shouted walking to the sides and slamming his hands down. Stuart looked at him and he actually looked guilty for the first time.  
"I'm sorry bruv, but we can't change what's happened". Callum didn't say anything and sat down on the sofa with his head in his hands. He could hear Stuart rustling Round in the kitchen but left him to it. "I couldn't find the kit at first with everything being ransacked but got it now. He started helping Callum with his head wounds. 

They didn't speak through the whole thing but Callum found it comforting. Least he had someone and at least Stuart had dropped the 'hate Ben Mitchell campaign". Rainie came round after hugging him straight away. "You men need to give over your worse than us women" she joked. Callum looked at her fresh tears in his eyes. She told Callum to go to bed and her and Stuart would start cleaning up. He nodded gratefully and slid under the covers. He went for his phone but realised Phil still had it. This crushed him again. It had all his pictures and messages with Ben.

The next morning he still felt the pain in his head ( emotionally and physically) . Not even a shower made him feel better like it usually did. When he went to the parlour for his shift Jay hugged him straight away. "I'm so sorry mate, have the day off today". Callum agreed and thanked Jay grateful that he had such a good friend. As he turned to go back to the flat he was stopped "I got your phone back btw, I know it's not going to make you feel better but we love you mate, lo went mad and she wants to see you when your ready" Jay said hugging him again. Callum started crying again this time thinking about Ben. Jay understood and looked at him sympathetically. "Hes just hurt but he really likes you, he hasn't felt like this since paul your really special to him". Callum nodded and waved goodbye quickly not wanting to fully breakdown in front of Jay. When he got back to the flat , he just went back to bed and he had no plans to move.


	24. Chapter 24

" Right get up you, your not moping around we are going to go for drinks in the Vic" Rainie chastised shaking him awake. Callum moaned and huffed in response. "I can't go to the pub, Jay said I could have the day off but that's to get better". "And what's better medicine, than of the alcoholic variety?" Rainie said smirking. He rolled his eyes but agreed. He got ready and was met by the sight of Rainie putting a tie on Stuart". Rainie noted his confusion and laughed. "I'm trying to make him more sophisticated" she laughed. "does it look good bruv?" He asked.  
"Whatever" Callum replied harshly. "look I know your still angry with me, but I still love you". Callum nodded " if you hadn't of done what you did, I would be happy with my boyfriend, instead of sad and alone and you did that. I now have to live with you being happy with your girlfriend. It's rubbed in my face everyday. So yeah I will be angry. Your lucky I'm even talking to you right now" Callum replied with a new found confidence and heat in his words. Stuart looked taken aback and didn't know how to reply. " He knows he's done wrong callum, he will work on earning your trust back". "Course I will bruv I love you too much don't i". "Let's just go Callum said setting off. The walk there was tense and Rainie did most of the talking. Callum suddenly felt like he had made a mistake agreeing to drinks at the Vic.  
When they arrived it was quiet and they got a table close to the bar. He said he would order and was relieved to see Mick. "Halfway what's happened to ya head" Mick winced. "Halfwit has got on the wrong side of the wrong person" Shirley smirked from the other side of the bar". "Mother what have I said about causing trouble?" Mick said rolling his eyes. Callum rolled his eyes and ordered. Whilst he was waiting he heard laughter then Ben and Jonny coming from behind the bar. His insides flipped and he couldn't believe how jealous he felt. "where you two going?" Mick asked them both. "Just to see a film" Jonny replied. " You must be feeling awful halfwit our Jonny boy here has got a date straight away, have you and Ben been on a date ever?" Shirley laughed. Ben winced "right we better go" he turned to Jonny avoiding Callums gaze. "you've only chosen a film to do naughty things to eachother in the back row Haven't you? Shirley giggled. " Give over" Jonny laughed. "Mother get upstairs I'm losing my nut here your commenting on everything". Callum felt his heart breaking again but smiled at Mick. Ben and Jonny left quickly after the exchange. Ben looking like he wanted the ground to swallow him up. 

Mick quickly got the drinks after that , apologising to him and re assuring him , that nothing had happened between Ben and jonny yet. When he got back to the table Rainie hugged him again and Stuart asked if he was ok. He had a couple of drinks but realised his heart wasnt in it. After an hour he decided he couldn't deal with it all anymore. "you two stay here I'm going back I have an headache". Rainie told him to get better and Stuart apologised again and said they would be a while to give him some rest. 

A part of him wanted to stay with Stuart but he knew he had to keep him at arms length for now. Hopefully things would get better soon. He hoped nothing would happen with Phil. All he could think about was if this was him and Whitney no one would batter an eyelid and get involved.

The walk back to the flat felt excruciatingly painful. He had never felt so cut up and lonely. He kept thinking about Ben and Jonny. What if Shirley was right and they were doing something in the back row. He couldn't stop thinking about it and he didn't realise his nails were digging into his palms till it drew blood.  
He realised he needed to talk about his feeling to someone who would understand. Jay had been there from the start so he decided to go to him hoping work wasn't too busy.

. "Do you think he will get together with Jonny?" He asked Jay who was busy filing some papers. Jay turned round and smirked "your a plonker Callum" he laughed effectionately. " I actually thinks he loves you" Jay said cautiously gaging his reaction. Callum smiled and he could feel his heart burst. Jay smiled back and Callum could tell this was confirmation to Jay that he felt that same. " I don't know what to do. I need him to see that I am serious about him". Jay laughed "don't worry mate, he's ok with you. Just go upstairs and sort things out yeah? Try not to be too loud though" Jay smirked and winked. Callum looked confused but was hoping this meant what he think it did.  
He ran off comically fast causing Jay to laugh and his embaressment to heighten. 

He quickly opened the flat door but found nothing out of the ordinary. Why did Jay raise his hopes like that? 'i am stupid' he thought to himself. He decided he would go back to bed and hopefully have that nap that kept getting interrupted. When he opened the door he chucked his shirt towards the bed. "Hmm when's the rest coming off?" When he looked up he was shocked but thrilled ..... And immediately horny. Ben was there on his bed naked with rose petals laid on the bed and candles lit. " Took your time but guess your here now" Ben smirked looking him up and down.


	25. Chapter 25

Callum was stood rooted to the spot, he had so many questions but he also couldn't ignore the physical reaction the situation was creating. Ben kept smirking at him waiting for him to make the first move. "I thought you would be in the back row of the cinema by now" he said the relief evident. Ben looked at him confused at his response. He then saw realisation dawn on Ben's face and he burst out laughing at Callum. He shyed away embaressed at himself but Ben motioned for him to go over to him. "Shirley is a wind up and you take things too seriously" he said giggling. Callum hugged him tightly not wanting to let go. "You can let me go you know, there is plenty of other things we could be doing instead" Ben replied cheekily. "I just want to hold you for abit, i didn't think I would get to after you said I wasn't worth the hassle". Ben looked up at him and hugged him tighter. "I didn't mean it Cal, I'll prove that your worth all the hassle". They stayed like that for a few minutes neither wanting to break the moment. "Right take your trousers off and spoon me on this bed". Callum undressed and joined Ben on the bed tangling themselves together. "I'm guessing we will have to be a secret again with only Jay knowing because of your dad?" Callum asked lazily tracing circles on Ben's chest. "Yeah bit de ja vu ain't it? Ben laughed. " I'd sneak around forever for you". 

Callum woke up a few hours later feeling content and happy (Maybe a bit too happy). "Wow your really happy to see me aren't you babe?!" Callum rolled his eyes but laughed back and responded by giving Ben a heated kiss. Things soon turned passionate and Callum found himself licking and sucking every inch of ben. He was taking his time and found it more of a turn on. Ben was looking more needy than normal and the sight alone was causing Callum to nearly explode. "get inside me now" Ben ordered. Callum smiled and obliged. He still took his time with Ben though savouring the moment. He was thrusting fast and then when he was ready to come he would slow it down again, he could tell it was making Ben crazy and he was making himself crazy. When they eventually finished it was the most intense they haf ever done it and they were both sweating. "wow that was something else" Ben beamed at him satisfied. Callum smiled next to him feeling happier than he had in days. 

They stayed in the same position enjoying eachother till they heard Stuart and Rainie enter the flat again. "You feeling better?" Rainie stormed into the room. "Rainie!" Callum shouted embaressment engulfing him. He grabbed the sheets quickly and covered them up. Ben looked at them both and started giggling. "what's going on?" Stuart Asked looking in the doorway. "OMG you could have warned us bruv!" Stuart shouted looking embaressed. "You haven't seen anything, I've seen both of their crown jewels" Rainie replied shaking her head in shock. "Both of you get out!" Callum shouted growing redder by the second. They both quickly closed the door and a few seconds later they could hear the tv at near enough full volume. Ben kept giggling and all Callum could do was lay down and look mortified. 

A few minutes had past and Callum wouldn't go to the bathroom. "you are being silly" Ben told him giggling. "why do these things always happen?" Callum asked frustrated. "Maybe because your actually really horny around me all the time babe" Ben replied amused. Callum laughed and told Ben he would be back in a few minutes. As he entered the living room Stuart said hey awkwardly and Rainie burst out laughing. " Stuart this is something your going to have to get used to looks like your Callum is a goer". "Can you not" Stuart replied awkwardly. "let's change the subject. Bruv I thought you and him was done. Phil is not going to be happy". "we are going to keep it a secret, Phil doesn't have to know" Callum said glad about the subject change. "With you two at it like rabbits I thinks he's going to find out soon" Rainie laughed. Stuart rolled his eyes but didn't say anything."look guys just please keep this a secret" Callum pleaded. Stuart and Rainie both agreed. 

After doing what he needed to do he went back to the bedroom. "I'm guessing from how long you was, you've had an interesting conversation with them both. Callum filled Ben in on what was going on. "We will end up getting caught by half the bloody square at this point" Ben said laughing. "let's try and keep it to a minimum" Callum replied laughing. It was 11pm and Callum suddenly realised he need to be up for work the next day. " We can have another round before bed" Ben winked at him cheekily. Callum rolled his eyes but guided Ben to where he wanted him to be. He didn't know how long it had been but after a while he pleaded with Ben to get inside him. He told him to be quite but Ben got a mischievous glint in his eye. The tv had stopped a long time ago alerting them to the fact Stuart and Rainie had already gone to bed. Ben took this as encouragement though and started pounding into Callum faster and louder. Callum looked up at him mortified whilst Ben giggled. He kept telling him to stop but the sensations were too good he found himself not caring. He didn't realise he had let out the loudest Moan till he heard banging from the other room. "Oi! You two need to calm it down. Callum I didn't know you were this much if an animal" Rainie teased. "Give up" they heard Stuart through the wall. Callum couldn't bring himself to be embaressed at hugged Ben tightly too him. At least this time he knew he would have a better sleep before work. 

He woke up at 7 am an empty bed but a note next to the pillow. 'hey tiger had to go early, so I could take Lexi for the school run x' . He was relieved that Ben hadn't changed his mind. He could hear Stuart and Rainie in the living room and suddenly felt embaressed. How could he face them after what Ben did to him and they heard. Callum could tell that he was probably bright red. He decided to stay in bed a bit longer and got up. "Your up later than usual" Rainie replied with a smirk on her face. Stuart started shifting uncomfortably in his seat and glared at her. "I can't speak I've got work". "Yeah more like you don't wanna be called out on how loud you and Ben was last night" Rainie giggled. Callum quickly left causing Rainie to giggle further.

When he got to work he was glad the embaressment would be over.... Or so he thought. He said his hellos to Jay and they were talking normally till Jay changed the subject. " So Ben told me you was better than ever yesterday performance wise". Callum spluttered not knowing what to say. Jay laughed "guess you healed perfectly fine then?". " We have our first client now try to hide your blush" Jay giggled at him.


	26. Chapter 26

The rest of his shift went by quite slowly , and he was glad it was his last day for the rest of the week. " You want to have a drink with me and Lo later?I know she's wanting to see you after all the drama with Phil" Jay asked near the end of the shift. "Don't worry if she asks about you and Ben we can make something up and change the subject". Callum nodded relieved that at least Jay could stop Lola from grilling him about Ben. 

When the shift finally ended him and Jay agreed they would meet in an hour and half. Callum was glad that when he got upto the flat Stuart and Rainie were out. Halfway through getting ready he realised he hadn't text Ben all day so looked at his phone. 'in the arches don't worry my dad will not be around, come keep me company ? ;) X. Callum smiled and text back quickly. He could set off straight away and have half an hour with Ben. He set off quickly making sure no one saw him hanging about near the arches. When he arrived he was glad it was in better circumstances. He was also glad about that sight that greeted him. Ben was hunched over a car in blue overalls, and Callum had to admit it was hugging him in all the right areas. Ben hadn't seen Callum had walked in and was stretching over now his bum raised. Callum suddenly let out a groan; a groan! 'what am I doing?' he thought mortified. Ben turned round then aknowledging Callums presence with a smirk on his face. " I didn't think you would like the grease monkey look babe, Ill try not to be too long" he said casually. Then he got a flirty look in his eye. "You can keep on looking at my ass in the mean time" he winked back. 

For the first time Callum didn't blush and pull away. Ben looked at him curiously. "I like these" he said pointing to the overalls. He suddenly felt lame his head and mouth wasn't connecting he could feel himself getting flustered. " You have, they look... I thought.... Wow" Callum said not breathing for air causing Ben to laugh. "Hmm your hot when your like this get on this bonnet" he instructed getting everything ready. "I'm meeting Jay and lo for drinks" Callum said weakly and still horny. Ben could tell this was only going one way and he pressed Callum against the car knocking the air from the both of them. They started making out messily, all the urgance pouring out of them both. They were both fighting for dominance with Callum soon winning. He changed their positions with Ben now pressed against the car.  
He started undressing him quickly, fumbling with some of the buttons on the overalls causing them both to giggle. When Callum got to Ben's hips he realised he was going commando.  
"You totally had this planned didn't you? Callum asked laughing.  
"Call it one of my role plays come to life" Ben winked. " We need to tick of more ideas after this" Callum laughed and laughing harder at Ben's horny reaction. "Babe you don't know how long I've been waiting for you to say that". He practically growled at Callum and guided his head down. Callum could tell Ben wasnt going to last long so just went for it. He took what he could of his length and sucked and licked with all he had. Ben had never been as loud and turned on. He didn't last long and Callum could see his face turn red. He let go of him with a pop and hugged him effectionately, kissing his neck every so often. He soon got back to his usual cheeky self soon after. 

When they had been missing for a bit Callum looked at the time. "I'm 10 minutes late for meeting Jay and Lola" he said sadly wishing he could stay. Ben pouted at him and tried All different ways to make him stay. "Text them both saying you will be another half hour and I will show you a good time in the back seat of this car" Ben raised his eyebrows suggestively. "we shouldn't have done what we just did on the front of the car, I'm not having sex in the back of someone else's car ben" he laughed. Just then they heard footsteps coming in and Callum forgot they had left the door unlocked. He could tell realisation dawned on Ben's face too and they both got their clothes and got into the backseat quickly. The back had a throw in the back seat luckily for them so they grabbed that. 

"Right coast is clear Ben needs a telling off for leaving this open but he will probably be back soon. Now Tubbs I know you usually do business with Ben but I need your help in regards to Ben". Callums heart was beating faster and he could feel himself sweating. He hoped he didn't make a noise to alert Phil to their presence. "What's going on?This better not be about the money laundering business as that's mine and Ben's business". "no I need your help getting revenge on his stupid ex and his brother" Phil said agressively causing Callum to flinch and Ben to grab hold of his hand reassuringly next to him. "That silly wimpy one, job done mate". "Good I expect to hear from you tomorrow" Phil said. 

The wait for Phil to disappear was agonising and Callum was fed up of not being able to talk to Ben about everything. They heard Phil suddenly go to leave when he heard his ringtone on his phone. 'oh crap' he thought. Ben shushed him next to him. "Who's there? Is that you Ben?!" Phil shouted out. Callum could feel his nerves. Ben suddenly motioned for him to stay under the throw. He felt even more frantic when Ben showed himself to Phil. 'crikey what is he playing at' thought Callum. "Well I decided the best way to get over Callum was getting under someone else if you excuse me dad me and Tim, Tom oh sorry Sam are kind of in the middle of something". " This is disgusting Ben we will talk about this after your friend has left" Phil seethed voice filled with venom. He heard the door close with a bang. He lifted the throw up to see Ben's sad face. He felt so bad. "Still worth it" Ben smirked suddenly kissing him again. Callum obliged but realised he had to go. " Maybe we will do our next role play where we can't nearly get caught" Ben laughed.


	27. Chapter 27

Callum left Ben quickly after that fumbling back into his clothes, he felt like a teenager who had just been caught out. All Ben could do was giggle at him which didn't help matters. He promised to text him ; unbeknownst to Ben he wanted to ask more about the money laundering And what else he was up to.  
He hoped this wouldn't cause problems. As he walked in he was greeted by Lola giving him a big hug straight away. At a first glance he didn't see Jonny next to Jay but he waved at him.  
"It's so good to see you callum, I'm so sorry about Phil" she said sympathetically. She then looked at Jonny and Callum. "You both ok? I know he had a date with Ben yesterday and , I just don't want things being awkward" . "Me and Callum have been mates a long time Lola and it wasn't a date Ben bailed just as we were going to catch the train" Jonny said matter of factly. "Are you joking?" Lola asked sitting down at the table. Callum suddenly felt uneasy again and looked at Jay who just shrugged, obviously not knowing where this was heading either. " Yeah apparently, he had a sure thing and knew he was going to get lucky" he said laughing. Callum squirmed in his seat and Jay and Jonny both smirked at him. "Oh great he's gone back to his old ways because of what's happened with you" Lola said sternly pointing at Callum. "You can't blame Callum for Stuart getting too involved, no offence Callum but he is a hot head mate". Callum just nodded and motioned he was getting a drink in. 

"Ahhh halfwit I've heard that loverboys bailed on both you and our Jonny, I'll admit thought he would get with Jonny. Mind you didn't take him long to find someone else. I've just had a meeting with Phil and apparently he was having too much fun in a customer's car". "you are kidding ain't ya Shirl? Lola jumped into the conversation not looking best pleased. He turned round to an annoyed Lola and amused Jonny And Jay (they were obviously taking pleasure in the situation). Shirley ignored Lola but carried on " I know Ben is known to sleep around but then you came in later than planned" Shirley added cackling .Callum ignored her and ordered his drink. He got back to the table to Lola looking at him questioningly. "you was late" she stated. "Leave the guy alone Lo, we are supposed to be having a nice drink" Jay said trying to lighten the mood. "Im sorry Callum I'm just sad for you both, Lexi is still sad about the breakup". Callum felt bad and said he would call in tomorrow. 

The rest of the night went quite well after that. They played darts; Jay won by .... Alot.Things were going well till he went to the bathroom near the end of the night. " So just because Ben bailed on the date to be with you it doesn't mean anything, me and Ben are friends, you and Ben aren't official. I'm going to ask him on another date" Callum couldn't believe what Jonny was saying. He could feel the jealousy suddenly creep up " he chose to be with me l, just because we aren't official yet doesn't mean we aren't serious" Callum said trying to stay calm. He could see the moment Jonny got annoyed " you started out cheating, your brother was homophobic towards him and kidnapped him, you haven't made things official and you've hurt him numerous times. Real love story vibes that". Callum could feel the words sting and it was a punch to the gut. "You don't deserve him, you just bring him pain, I helped him through his toughest time after Paul. What we have is way more special. So I think you should back off or I'll tell Phil you are messing him about again". Callum stood rooted to the spot mouth open in shock. Jonny laughed at him said he was going back to the table to say his byes to Jay and Lola. 'well I guess we ain't friends no more' Callum thought sadly. When he got back to the table Lola and Jay were by themselves. "you ok? Jay asked looking at Callum funny. He said he was fine and quickly said his goodbyes. On the way out Jay said he would text him later. 

They all seperated outside the Vic and Callum was halfway back at the flat when someone jumped on his back. He was shocked at the action but laughed when he realised it was Ben. He went flying backwards because of the height difference and Callum doubled over laughing. "Ouch my arse!" Ben said laughing with him. "Kiss it better" he said flirtily getting back up and grabbing Callum by the waist. "Let's get to the flat quickly then, will do more than kiss it better". Bens eyebrows shot up comically fast. Callum suddenly felt him get embaressed by how upfront he just was and he went shy again. "Full of suprises you, ain't ya?" Ben said smiling up at him. Callum suddenly started practically dragging him to the flat he didn't know if it was because of the drink or his words with Jonny but he suddenly had a new found confidence. 

When they got back Stuart and Rainie wasn't in the living room but they could hear them in their room. "So we watching TV for a bit first? Ben asked. Callum shook his head and started guiding Ben forcefully into the room. The lamp then suddenly broke in the same place as last time. The crash got Stuart and Rainie out of their room. Callum and Ben was still in a compromising position and Ben couldn't help but laugh. "So I'm guessing this is how it broke last time bruv?" Stuart asked clearly annoyed and uncomfortable. "your two really are at it like rabbits" Rainie giggled. Stuart glared at her and huffed. He picked up the lamp and said he was going to fix it but change places. " You two go inside and try and be quieter than last night" Rainie giggled. Callum felt mortified and followed Ben into the room not looking at Stuart and Rainie . 

When they got in the bed Ben looked up at him. He thought he would be laughing but he was looking at him adoringly. Even though Callum wasn't naked he suddenly felt like he was. "I really.... Like you" Ben said shakily. Callum was Abit dissapointed. He knew what Ben wanted to say, And he really wanted Ben to say those words because he felt exactly the same. Instead he smiled at him sweetly and repeated it back. Something had definitely changed in the atmosphere between them. They could both tell but it was left unsaid. Instead of doing anything they just stayed in bed and cuddled all night. 

Ben fell asleep straight away but Callum was still thinking about Jonny. He hoped this wasnt going to cause conflict. He had seen nearly every hour of the clock. "you know I've been up with you your very exhausting? He mumbled next to him looking as tired as him. Callum felt so guilty "I'm so sorry, I just can't  
Sleep" he said exhausted. "want to have some fun, tire ourselves out"?" Ben asked playfully. Callum nodded shly not looking at him. Ben burst out laughing " you've done some dirty things to me highway, dunno why you act so innocent". Callum smacked him playfully and they went under the covers, after they had finished they had really tired themselves out. Ben fell asleep first with a blissful smile on his face and messy hair. Callum smiled at how wrecked but blissful he looked. Jonny or nobody else was going to spoil this he was going to make sure of it.


	28. Chapter 28

The next day he woke up bright and early, he had work to get to and he wanted to spend some time with Ben before he left. " Ben wake up" he whispered shaking him. He woke up very grumpy next to him, looking at the clock with a look of disbelief. "Cal are you kidding me it's half 6 a whole 2 and half hours till you have work" . Callum felt a bit guilty then but Ben suddenly changed from grumpy to happy. " You can always make it up to me, I'm ready and I know you are" he said winking. Callum smiled back and made sure it was worth while to get Ben up early. 

An hour later they were both exhausted and Callum was suddenly regretting waking Ben up; he just wanted to sleep and cuddle up to him. "Hmm I wouldn't mind getting a wake up call that every morning" he looked up at cal grinning sleepily. 'i need to get up maybe I should have spent that time sleeping" Callum said tiredly. Ben grinned back at him and he could tell he was going to say something jokey. " You couldn't wait to get a piece of me, least I can have an extra few hour". He laughed at Callums reaction. "Well I'll leave you to rest then" Callum said getting up grudgingly. He kissed Ben and said he would text him later. 

When he got ready and was eating his breakfast Stuart and Rainie got up. "Morning bruv has Mitchell gone then?" Stuart asked with disdain in his voice. "No he's staying in bed till he's ready to get up". "Your joking me don't leave me in the flat with. ...him bruv". Callum rolled his eyes. "he will literally go straight away once he's up". Just as Stuart was going to reply Ben came out of the room. "Sorry to disappoint you Stuart Im so annoyed I don't get to enjoy your riveting company but people to do" he pointed at Callum and winked " and things to see and all that". Callum glared at Ben as he was heading out. "bye campers!" Ben shouted. Rainie giggled at Stuart who just shook his head annoyed. "I don't like him" he said. "yeah well you don't have to just be civil" Callum said taking the last spoonful of his breakfast .

"Right then I'll see you guys tonight" he ran out of the door. When he got to work he could hear Jay and Ben. "What would you think of me going legit". "Whoa you really like Callum don't you?". " Callum doesn't fit into that world and I can take a step back, will be hard it's all I've known for ages but I'm willing to try it for Callum". "Wow got it bad haven't you" Callum made his presence known by saying hey to them both. "You would do that for me" Callum said smiling. Jay looked at over at Ben with amusement when he started blushing. "nah" Ben said trying to play it cool and failing. At this point Jay and Callum were both laughing at him. "Yeah, yeah just keep performing like you did this morning and I'll keep being a good boy" Ben said turning the tables and making Callum blush. "Ok you two too much info" Jay said next to them. 

Ben laughed further and left them to it. "I can't believe he's even thinking of going legit, you are definitely good for him callum".   
' we are good for each other" Callum wistfully remarked. "you two are sickening I don't know how your going to keep each other a secret again". Work went by quite fast then Himself and Jay had got all their jobs done quickly. It got to an hour before work finished and Jay said he could go early. 

He decided to go to the Vic when he was halfway there he got a text from an unknown number. 'hey babe it's ben. New number, meet me in the arches when you've finished work x'. 'Thats off Ben hadn't told me he was getting a new phone' thought Callum.  
He still set off on the way to the arches though. When he got there it was closed though. 

'thats odd thought Callum'. Just as he was going to turn and head back to the vic he was stopped by a screeching van and a guy coming out he had never seen before. "woah mate I dunno what's going on so don't do anything" Callum said nervously.   
"Sorry Callum, I've got nothing against you this is Phil's orders'.   
Callum suddenly remembered Phil telling a guy called tubbs he wanted a favour regarding Ben and that he and Stuart would pay. 'crap'. "Look tubbs we can sort this" Callum started saying but it was too late Tubbs caught him off guard and punched him to the ground. 'not again' Callum thought. Before Ben he was leading a normal life but now it seemed he was getting into dramas and being kidnapped all the time. Callums last thought before everything went pitch black was that his life was getting more like a soap opera everyday.


	29. Chapter 29

When he woke up Callum could tell he was in a more serious and dangerous situation than the previous time. He was alone in what he could only describe as a disused warehouse. After a few minutes he heard Tubbs come back. "ahh so your up, I'm sorry things had to be like this but I'm getting paid well by Phil" Tubbs said roughly. "aren't you and Ben friends?" Callum asked in disbelief. "look me and Ben have a good thing going, but this is seperate, this is a job on the side and Ben ain't going to know!" Tubbs shouted in a threatening tone. "What you going to kill me?" Callum asked. Tubbs burst out laughing annoying him. "No I just need you and your brother to leave Walford and we can make it look like your dead, everyone wins". Callum looked taken aback. How could he leave his life in walford"; his life with Ben. "I love Ben! And I'm not leaving my friends" Callum stated confidently. Tubbs looked at him with a bored and pained face. "Great your going to make this harder than it needs to be" he laughed menacingly. Callum was trying to get his hands out of the rope that had tied them when he suddenly felt a blow to his head; Tubbs had punched him. 

"Look just make a new life for yourself, you've crossed Phil Mitchell and he will always be on your back now, he's not someone to be messed with" Tubbs tried reasoning with Callum. "I love Ben too much" Callum replied. Tubbs looked at him confused. " Just let him go your both opposites anyway would never work, don't die because of something that won't last. Callum could feel his resolve breaking and could feel the tears threatening to escape. "I'll tell you what because it's such a hard decision for you I'll make it easy and leave you to it for the night". Callum shouted for him not to leave him but he did with no food or water. It was starting to get cold too.

Callum couldn't gage the time but he knew it was nearly morning. He had been gone at least half a day. He heard his phone a few times in the night but he couldn't get to it. He didn't know if he would be able to concentrate if he did, he felt so cold and he really hungry. He was distracting himself by singing his favourite songs under his breath when he heard Tubbs again. He had some food and was looked over at him intently. "you made the right decision yet?". Callum nodded grudgingly. He loved Ben but he also knew he couldn't go through this any longer. Tubbs seemed pleased with himself And undid the rope. "you can have this food when you've told your brother the plan and broke things off with Ben". 

He opened his phone to plenty of texts and calls.

Jay

'why haven't you come in? Stuart says you haven't been home. What's happening '

Stuart

'Where are you bruv, at the Beales? Let me know. '

Ben

'Hey, Jay just messaged saying you haven't been home and your not at work. Where are you?x.'

Stuart

'I'm getting worried now bruv. Me, Jay and Ben are looking for you just let one of us know where you are'. 

Tubbs looked over his shoulder at each message. "message Stuart then" he responded in a bored tone. Tubbs told him what to put, when he was satisfied he told him to send it. "you can decide what to put to loverboy but show me before you hit send". Callum suddenly felt sick. What if this new heartbreak sent Ben into the arms of Jonny Carter. 'Hey I don't think this is working out, I'm moving away. Hope you will be ok x'. Callums heart broke but he hoped Ben would sense something was wrong. He showed tubbs who nodded his head in confirmation to send it. He handed him the food and left him to it.

Stuart text him back straight away and had said he would get away from Ben and Jay, so that he could go and get Rainie.  
An hour later Stuart and Rainie arrived. Stuart ran over to him inspecting him and hugging him. "so how we going to fake his murder?" He suddenly asked looking at tubbs. Tubbs smiled and said it was already sorted. "Right then let's go we've booked a hotel for tonight but we will sort something out soon, I need to be near here to still see baby abi though". Callum got up just wanting to get in a bed. " Don't go back to Ben or show your face in walford or I will kill you" Tubbs said threateningly. 

When they arrived at the hotel Callum felt so empty. Stuart tried talking to him but he didn't want to listen. His phone had died just after he had text Ben so he put it on, hoping Ben hadn't text as it would just make him feel worse. 

Ben 

'what are you on about? We were great the other night and I know you like me. Has something happened'

Jay

'Mate Ben is in bits. Why have you gone and done that?!

Lola

Jay has just filled me in on everything. What are you doing? You've had enough chances stay away from Ben. 

Stuart and Rainie looked at him sympathetically. "I'm sorry about this situation bruv but we will find somewhere and make it a home, we have each other". "Yeah we can make it a home and least we have each other" Rainie said encouragingly. Callum laughed bitterly. "yeah you have each other and I'm left without the person I love again". "Love? You love him?" Stuart asked looking repulsed. "Yeah I do why can't you just understand that, you e spoiled everything. Stuart looked guilty "look I'm sorry bruv but maybe this is for the best, you shouldn't be around those people and with Ben Mitchell you always will".


	30. Chapter 30

They had only been out of Walford for 3 days. Rainie had fooled everyone into thinking that Callum and Stuart had just left of their own accord. She made sure it was public in the vic; with Ben and Phil witness. "How was he?" Callum had asked Rainie. She hadn't given him an answer and told him to leave it. He could feel his heart breaking with every second. He wanted to go back so badly; however he knew Tubbs would have connections as well as Phil and he didn't want to get on the wrong side of anyone else. After that first time he didn't ask Rainie about Ben he knew she wouldn't tell him the truth. So he stayed by himself mostly in the room listening to sad songs and looking through their pictures again with a sense of de ja vu. However this time he really didn't see how this could be fixed. 

Soon enough the 3 days turned into two and half weeks and instead of getting better, he was just feeling worse with each passing day. What if Jonny decided to stay because him and Ben had got together? What if he had lost him for good? He wished that Ben would have been confident to say 'i love you' to him that night because right now he wanted to scream it at him and shower him in kisses. Stuart could see how down he was and kept trying to cheer him up by buying books he used to read as a child, taking him shopping and arranging days out. But Callum felt lost. 

Today Rainie had gone back to the square to see baby abi with supervision from Kathy. This left Stuart and Callum by themselves. " We really need to find somewhere now bruv, money's running out from what tubbs gave us to start us off".  
Callum nodded but found himself not interested and looking at old photos again . Stuart looked over from the corner of his eye and frowned "I'll keep looking then and start setting up viewings". 

A few hours later the thought of houses or flats were forgotten and Stuart was pacing round the room. "Rainie should have been back an hour ago and she hasn't text or called" Stuart said frantically. "She's probably got held up" Callum said trying to re assure Stuart. However, he started having bad thoughts. A few minutes later and deafening silence Stuart's phone beeped. He started laughing "false alarm bruv she will be up in a few minutes I'll get tea on". Callum nodded relieved and picked up his book to read. He started reading it but he couldn't concentrate. He heard the door click and said hey to Rainie still not looking up from the book. He was suddenly startled when the book got snatched from him and thrown against the wall "Well this is very cosy" Callum looked up relieved, happy and nervous. "we are going to have a chat" Ben said in an agitated tired voice. 

"I'm sorry guys he followed me here" Rainie said apologetically.   
"Oh your sorry to them, I've been out of my mind these last few weeks!" Ben shouted . He looked so angry and Callum hoped Stuart wouldn't lose it with him. " Well if you weren't such a gangster wannabe we wouldn't be in this mess would we bruv?".  
Callum looked between Stuart and Ben his mind blank. He wanted to say so much to Ben but nothing was coming out.   
Ben looked at Callum with anger "what the hell is going on?".   
He didn't know how he was going to make an excuse for this but he knew he had to get rid of Ben. "let's go talk outside' Callum said cautiously. "no everything what needs to be said will be said here" stuart said going over to Callum and holding him back. He shrugged out of Stuart's grip and dragged Ben out if the room quickly.

They didn't speak when walking out of the hotel and when they reached the end of the Street the silence was beginning to get uncomfortable. "Is it my dad? Because if it is we can sort this" Ben started saying pleading with Callum. "it's everything, your dad has connections, tubbs has connections we are in too deep right now" Callum blurted out not stopping for breath.   
Confusion filled Ben's face "tubbs?". Callum explained everything to Ben and he was fuming. "so your telling me that my dad wanted you dead? And and tubbs has been working with me all this time whilst he's double crossed me and happily took my dad's cash!" Ben shouted. "Ben calm down" Callum said soothingly trying to calm the situation. To his surprise Ben softened. "I thought I'd lost you, Lo said to give up on you but I can't seem to do it because i. Callum looked at him breath hitched waiting for the 3 words. Ben faltered and it looked like he was having a battle in his head. "I missed you too much" he finished. Callum deflated and Ben could see it. He suddenly looked as pained as Callum. Callum could see the look of sorrow in his eyes and nodded as confirmation he understood.   
"I miss you". Ben suddenly smiled and pulled him in for a kiss   
Callum didn't know how things were going to get sorted. He knew Ben would be out for revenge. However, right now he didn't care because his heart didn't feel as heavy anymore and he felt those butterflies back in his stomach. For the first time in 2 weeks he felt safe again.


	31. Chapter 31

It had been decided that they would all return to the square when Ben had sorted things with tubbs. Callum had talked him out of revenge so none of the people tubbs and Ben had worked for could do anything else to them. Ben had agreed saying he would cut him out of the business ( Callum decided he would deal with that at a later date). But Ben said he needed to sort things with Phil. Callum had told him to do it in a legal way and to not make it get violent. He had got back to the hotel in a very nervous mood hoping Ben wouldn't do anything stupid.

"Right then is everything sorted now bruv? You said bye to him" Stuart asked straight away when he got back. "He's going to sort things with Phil so we can go back" Callum said annoyed but ignoring how happy Stuart was at the thought of him and Ben being over. Stuart nodded but Callum could see he wasnt happy."I thought you and Mitchell was finally ov-" . "Well you thought wrong" Callum shot back interrupting him. "I'm not going to change your mind am i ? " Stuart asked. Callum shook his head and Stuart let it go. "He must be good in bed" Rainie smirked at them both earning a glare from Stuart and a blush and a smile from Callum. Rainie laughed at him and Stuart quickly changed the subject.

Ben

'me and my dad have had it out come back to the square, I've got another idea about how to get back at him, going to take longer though x'

'oh no' Callum knew Ben's revenge schemes could get pretty messy. Jay had told him about his previous ones. But at least they could go back to the square....oh wait. 'we have no where to live now' Callum text back cursing at the situation. 'Ive explained the situation to Jay and he's happy to give you the flat back, on the proviso you don't break my heart again ;) x' Callum laughed out loud. This earned a knowing look from Rainie and another glare from Stuart. "If you're doing anything funny with Mitchell do it in your own time" he grimaced. Callum rolled his eyes "we can go back to the flat, so let's pack up". "thank God Im fed up of this way of living" Rainie said jumping up and going to pack her things up. 

Ben

'come to Ian's we are having a little get together Jay, Billy, Martin and Sonia are here'. Callum hoped everyone would be ok with him. He felt panicky but still agreed. He got ready in the hotel and seperated from Stuart and Rainie in the square. "Don't you think you should stay home for tonight bruv? It's been a hard few weeks". "I'll be fine" Callum said ushering them away but giving his bag to them to take back to the flat. "he can't wait for some alone time with his bloke" Rainie smirked and winked at Callum. "cya later" Callum laughs heading over to the Beales. 

When he gets outside the door he can hear everyone shouting and laughing. They were all definitely tipsy and Callum knew how Ben got when he had a drink. He knocked loudly hoping Ben would answer. He was suddenly very nervous hoping this wasn't a mistake. "What you doing here? Thought you had left ben? He's been moping round here for days dunno why I knew you wouldnt last. Infact I was getting ready to fit a turnstile for all his blokes!" Ian shouted loudly. "Ian what are you doing? I don't know how I've raised two sons with no manners. I'm sorry Callum I'm so glad your back" Kathy said swinging her arms at Callum and nearly falling over but falling into a hug instead. "mother and you!" Ben shouted pointing at Ian and stumbling over to callum "give over and let him in". Callum laughed and followed Ben into the living room. "Callum mate I heard what happened Im glad your back" Jay said coming over to hug him. "Get off big ears Jay I've missed him and want to hug him!" Lexi shouted jumping on him. Lola smiled at him and looked nervous "I'm sorry Callum you ok?" She asked. He smiled back letting her know they were fine. 

"Hey mate least it's not as awkward as last time" Martin said causing everyone to laugh. "Oh I'm so glad your back together, your so cute together" Kathy gushed nearly falling into the sofa and Bobby helping her. Ben rolled his eyes but smiled at Callum. "Oh yeah loves young dream" Ian stated rolling his eyes sarcastically. "Who said anything about love" Ben laughed suddenly stopping when he saw the reactions around the room. Everyone had stopped laughing and suddenly looked uncomfortable. Lola had her mouth wide open and everyone was looking at Callum awkwardly. Even Ian was left speechless for a change. Callum couldn't stand everyone looking at him so made his excuses to go the bathroom. 

He could still hear them all downstairs though. "You didn't have to embaress him like that don't say anything next time!" Lola shouted. "was really awkward and he looked in love don't think your on the same page mate" he heard Billy said. "Of course he's in love with you everyone knows it" he heard Bobby say. Callum stood listening hoping that when he went down the conversation would have ended. He thought him and Ben was on the same page. He definitely loved Ben but now he wasn't so sure about Ben's feeling for him. The doubts were beginning to unsettle him but he new he had to go back down and act like he was fine.


	32. Chapter 32

When he had got downstairs everyone was playing charades. He guessed it was sonia who suggested it as she was the first one up. Jay saw him appear first "hey up mate we are just playing charades. Sit down next to me and Lexi". He could see Ben out of the corner of his eyes smiling at him and looking sorry but he didn't want to communicate with him right now. He stood as far away from him as he could not looking in his direction.He could see Ben's face flash with anger and instantly regretted it. "Ohhh ya gonna be like that then!!" Ben shouted over at him looking more worse for wear than he had when he went upstairs". Everyone looked round at them now awkwardly.  
"Right me and Lexi are going now" Billy said jumping off the sofa. "but I want to stay daddy is just a bit drunk" Lexi said innocently.

Everyone said there goodbyes to Lexi though and waited till the door had closed. Ian instantly started laughing "only just got back together and having a domestic. Your not very good together are you" Ian laughed. "well they just thought about one thing I knew it wouldn't last this is karma for what they did to Whitney" Sonia said aggressively. Martin shushed her but everyone didn't know where to look. "Let's just call it a night" Kathy said shaking her head. Sonia and Martin grabbed there coats to go. " He doesn't love you like Whitney loved you. You've screwed up and you will see that" Sonia said to callum before exiting. Martin followed behind waving goodbye to everyone. "Well that was awkward" Jay said trying to lighten the mood.  
"We'll make it up to him instead of having a tantrum" Lola said to Ben clearly annoyed. "I'll just go back to the flat, I've got things to sort out" Callum said trying to act casual. Everyone was still looking at Ben and Callum. They were mostly shooting daggers at Ben and pityng Callum. He couldn't handle the pitying stares so said his goodbyes. 

He was halfway across the square when he heard Ben shouting.  
He started running over to him but dropped to the floor in a comical way. Callum couldn't help but laugh. Ben was doubled over laughing too and things suddenly didn't seem as tense and heavy. After a bit Ben stopped laughing and looked at Callum seriously. "I admit when we started I wasn't looking for anything serious. I didn't take into account what would happen if we didn't work out" Ben paused looking vunerable "but Ian's wrong we are good together" he said sounding childlike. Callum smiled at him waiting for him to carry on." I don't like admitting to my feelings because it ends badly. But I know I've got to be better at that and I'll work on that for you". Callum felt his heart swell up he didn't hear those 3 words but he knew that was what Ben was really saying. 

"Well this is cosy". They both looked up to see tubbs rolling his eyes at them both. "I told you to get out of walf-" Ben was cut off by tubbs getting a gun out of his pocket and pointing it at him. Callum immediately went in front of Ben acting as a shield. He could feel his body shaking with fear but he knew he had to hold his ground. "Phil's demands have changed he doesn't care about Callum. He's wanting me to kill you instead" tubbs said matter of factly. " You will have to shoot me first" Callum said trying to be confident but voice shaking. "Callum stop being silly" Ben said going in front of him. Tubbs laughed "with the money I'm getting I will shoot you both". 

"Just go back to yours!" Ben shouted at Callum. "I'm not leaving you Ben" Callum shot back at him. Ben looked at him adoringly but suddenly started pleading with him. "I'm not having someone else lose their life for me just go". Tubbs looking at the exchange growing annoyed. "right then I'm fed up now!" Tubbs shouted. A gun shot then rang out startling Ben and Callum. Locals started running out of the pub wondering what the commotion was about. Callum could see Kush, Kat, Whitney and Mick from the corner of his eye. Mick then started running towards them calling for Kush to get Ian behind them. 

Another shot suddenly rang out deafening and very loud to the ears. Callum could see Ben drop down and he went over to him straight away cradling him and talking to him through his tears. He couldn't believe tubbs had shot him. He kissed Ben furiously and hugged him tightly. Mick was talking to him but he couldn't tell what he was saying. He heard all the locals whispering and trying to help behind him but his focus was only on Ben. Tubbs had ran off straight away when the shot had rang out. "I'm so sorry" Ben said looking up at Callum finding it hard to concentrate through his injuries. " If I die- " . "Stop it " Callum said interrupting him. "Ben looked up at him smiling. "I know you want me to say I love you" Ben said struggling to get his words out. "but that's not how I feel". Callum nodded and felt deeply hurt. However he knew he loved Ben and wasn't going to leave him. "Cos it's more than that Im in love with you Callum highway and I have been for a long time" Ben said through tears and pain. Callum kissed him chastely tears mingling in with Ben's but they didn't care. "sorry to interrupt but the ambulance is on its way" Mick said awkwardly. 

Callum nodded and suddenly Ben went limp in his arms and he could hardly feel him breathing. Sonia rushed round, he didn't know how she knew what was happening and he didn't care in that moment. She kept Ben alive until the ambulance came and Callum couldn't stop thanking her. He was still in a daze when the ambulance arrived not wanting to let Ben go but knowing he had to. "What's happened?" He heard Kathy shouting hysterically. " We aren't going to lose him are we?" Jay asked.

Kathy went in the ambulance. He knew it should be his mum but he didn't want to leave him. He didn't know when Stuart had arrived until he felt a tap to the shoulder "are you ok bruv? I'll drive you Jay and Lo to the hospital if you want. He just nodded feeling numb. Ben had finally said those words but it wasn't how he wanted or imagined it. The drive to the hospital was tense. "I wonder who he's got on the wrong side of this time?" Jay asked to no in particular. "it was Phil, it's all his fault and if he dies...! " Callum shouted not able to hold in his anger. Jay and Lola looked at him shocked. "Callum! I know Ben and Phil have had a bad relationship in the past and it has been very strained but he would never do that! Tell him Jay". "It might be true Lo" Jay said stunning Lola.

The rest of the ride their was in silence, nobody knowing what to say anymore. The waiting room was empty when they got there. A nurse came round and explained only family could go into the room. Callum said Jay and lola could go in first feeling scared about the outcome. "He's going to be fine callum" Jay said but Callum could tell he was trying to reassure himself. He sat down in the waiting room putting his head in his hands when he felt a tap on the shoulder. "are you ok love?" Kathy asked putting her arm around him. " I'm sorry about earlier" Ian said looking uncomfortable. "I didn't know you loved each other". Callum suddenly realised that their declarations must have been heard by a few people.


	33. Chapter 33

Nothing had been said since ,Rainie and Stuart had come into the room trying to start a conversation. However, the small talk fell flat between them all quite quickly and Callum found himself growing more impatient by the second. "Me and you have more rights than Jay and Lola" Ian huffed looking directly at Kathy.   
"Lola is Lexi's mum she has every right Ian and anyway Callum is next" Kathy said looking tired. "he's my brother , look no offence I know you and Ben apparently 'love' eachoth- " ian said doing air quotes. He was interrupted by Stuart " I've done a lot of things to try and stop them being together, but I think tonight has proved they do love each other" Stuart exclaimed shocking Ian and making Callum, Kathy and Rainie smile. Callum felt a warmness towards Stuart. He knew things had been difficult and Stuart had hated his choices, but to hear him not just accept who he is but to be ok with it, made him the happiest and most accepted he had felt in ages. He mouthed a 'thankyou to Stuart and got up hoping Lola and Jay had nearly finished. 

When he got to the room he looked through the blinds. He was immediately stunned by all the tubes and machines. He hated seeing Ben in this state and he suddenly had second thoughts about going into the room. Jay and Lola noticed him and came out of the room with worry etched in there faces. "He's having trouble breathing on his own mate, don't be too alarmed though he's a fighter and will get through this" Jay laughed but it sounded wrong to all of them. Callum just nodded at them but he could feel the tears start to form in his eyes. "he will be ok" lola said defiantly hugging him. 

Jay and Lola left him too it after telling him that Kathy will be back in half an hour. Callum nodded and entered the room cautiously not knowing what to do. He sat in the chair beside Ben feeling helpless and useless. He sat deep in thought looking at Ben and thinking about how in love he actually was and it scared him to think he could lose this. He suddenly felt stupid and guilty for walking out on Ben. He knew how Ben felt so why did he walk out and cause a scene? He got what he wanted but what if it cost Ben his life. 

"I'm so sorry Ben please don't leave me" Callum said to the empty room. He knew there was no point and he knew it wouldn't change things but he suddenly felt the most desperate he had felt in his life. His chest was constricting and he couldn't concentrate. He ran out of the room suddenly angry and on a mission. When he got back to the waiting room he could see police officers talking to everyone. "well my boy does like getting himself into trouble, this could literally be anyone" Phil said gruffly. Callum couldn't believe Phil was here after he hired the hit on Ben. "Phil that's your son, our son he's in a bad way I don't know if he's going to make it this time" Kathy said crying hysterically. " I need to see him then , see what's going on, Jay will you come with me". Jay looked at Phil and glared but nodded. As Phil got up Callum saw red not wanting him any where near Ben. He didn't know what got over him. His feet just moved of their own accord and the punch was felt around the room. "Bruv what the hell are you doing?" Stuart shouted restraining Callum. 

Everyone was looking at Callum in shock. Phil stayed on the floor for a few seconds dazed and shocked at what Callum had just done. The police officer jumped straight into action arresting Callum . He stood on the spot not looking at anyone and not listening to the questions and protests. "You need to arrest him he ordered someone else to do this" Callum told the police officers. "Are you joking"? Kathy shouted at Phil. Phil looked so angry at Callum but in that moment Callum didn't care. 

One of the police officers drove Callum to the police station. The other one stayed with Phil till they could pick him up to be questioned. Callum knew he had angered Phil more but he knew he had to do this. He hoped Ben would be ok and he hoped he wouldn't be mad at him for punching his dad and getting arrested whilst he was in hospital. He just hoped he would be ok and they would be reunited soon. The questioning dragged on to Callum but he said why he did it pretty bluntly and the officers let him saying they would be back in touch with him in a few days once they had spoken to Phil. An investigation had also been opened against tubbs. 

'what an injustice' Callum thought signing the papers. He looked at his watch it was half 6 in the morning he had been away from Ben for 4 hours. He hoped nothing bad at happened. He clicked on his phone quickly hoping it still had enough charge. 

Jay

'wow didn't know you had that side of you mate. Ben is breathing on his own now but still not up'

Callum breathed a huge sigh of relief he was ok. He quickly got to the bus stop looking at times. The first bus to the hospital was a 10 minute wait. He quickly text Jay saying he was on his way back. "Well you really are stupid aren't you, are you trying to get us all killed? I know you've tried shopping me to the police and I don't like grasses. Lucky for you I no longer have the gun but I will smack you until you agree to getting the police off my scent" he turned round looking at tubbs. He had a feeling like all the other times this want going to end well.


	34. Chapter 34

Callum walked into the hospital in good spirits despite the searing pain in his ribs and the pain from his fresh injuries.  
He was glad someone was nearby or he didn't want to think what could have happened with Tubbs. Jay had been texting him and he reluctantly had to call him and tell him what had happened. Everyone was sympathetic apart from Ian who mumbled something about them making everything dramatic. He had heard Kathy in the background berating him. 

When he walked in nearby nurses went straight to him so he knew he probably looked in a bad way. He quickly re Assured them that he had already sorted it out ( it was far from the truth but he didn't want more trouble) then he quickly rushed to the room. Jay had text Callum saying Ben was awake. When he got there Kathy, Jay, Lola, Billy and Ian was standing around him.  
He had just reached the door when he heard Ben "I'm not saying I'm glad he's been beat up but I bet he looks fit and I love a bit of rough" Ben was saying a bit too loudly for Callums liking.  
Ian tutted loudly "You are disgusting do you know that not in front of mum". Everyone else started laughing at Ben fondly. Callum could feel that his face was going warm and probably red. "ahh I was right, would rather his cheeks weren't the same colour as the bruising though" Ben said cheekily laughing at Callums reaction. "Oh no are you ok love?" Kathy asked running over to him and pulling him into a hug. "yeah kinda got used to it now" Callum said casually. Ben suddenly looked guilt stricken and everyone in the room suddenly looked uncomfortable except Ian. "Wow I don't know how you keep coming back any sane person would think it's not worth the hassle" Ian commented shocking everyone in the room. Ben glared at ian in disbelief "look everyone can you leave me and Callum to talk?" He asked . Everyone nodded and Ben said his goodbyes. 

Callum sat down next to Ben and grabbed his hand. No words were spoken for a few minutes but it was a comfortable silence. " I know all of this isn't what you signed up for,you've taken enough on already.... And I know what I've already put you through has been heavy but I like you alot and I know we can work through things" Ben said in a child like way looking vunerable. Callum looked back at him confused "Ben we both said we loved each other, you can backtrack all you want but you admitted that can't say I blame you" Callum laughed breaking the tension. Ben suddenly looked sheepish and a blush appeared on his face. Realisation suddenly dawned on Callum. Ben had hoped that Callum had forgotten or wouldn't talk about the fact that he had said those 3 words. "look I'm not going anywhere I would take loads of beatings if it meant being with you, you don't have to tell me how you feel because I know" Callum smiled at him. "I hate that you keep getting hurt" Ben replied tears in his eyes. "Me too getting a bit Ott now it's a good job the sex is good" Callum replied laughing when bens eyebrows shot up". "Well you are just full of suprises". 

A few hours later Callum was back at the square in the Vic with Stuart and Rainie filling them in on Ben's condition, Phil and Tubbs involvement and the case. When he got to the bar Shirley smirked at him looking at each bruise and cut. Mick grimaced at the side of hin and looked sympathetic. " Callum son what's happened now yesterday I was calling an ambulance for Ben now your rocking up in this state". Callum was just about to answer when Shirley cut him off. " All I can say is the sex must be good if he's putting up with these kind of beatings ..... And I don't mean the bedroom antics" Shirley said loudly causing punters to look up and laugh. "Mother just lay off will you he's doesn't need you in his ear". "well maybe he shouldn't be dramatic and declare his undying love in public" Shirley scoffed and then laughed at Callums red face. "I'll be fine Mick" Callum said wanting to go back to Stuart and Rainie quickly he gestures that he was going back to the table and Mick nodded and turned to Shirley shaking his head. 

When he got to the table Rainie was smirking and Stuart was in a huff. "what's up?" Callum asked Stuart. "Why you declaring your love for Mitchell in public? It's too much and you deserve better he's trouble look at you bruv. He's in hospital shot and your in this state is he really worth it?" Stuart asked. Callum suddenly felt angry he was fed up of his relationship with Ben put under the microscope for everyone to comment on and try and analyse. "I'm going back to see him" Callum got up feeling pained at Stuart's negative feelings on his relationship again.  
"Try not to get caught bonking on the hospital bed!" Rainie shouted. This caused regulars to wolf whistle. Callum quickly left to everyone laughing and hoped when Ben got out of hospital everyone would have calmed down by then.

When he got to the hospital visiting hours had just started again. When he reached Ben's room he could see Ben and Lola and smiled but they didn't smile back. Ben smiled but then he had a face like thunder. Then he saw the person standing next to the bed with an angry look at his. "you are dead do you hear me!" Phil shouted his whole body shaking with anger. "dad don't" Ben said holding his side looking in pain. Jay grabbed him quickly. "come on Phil this whole situation has got too messed up now even for your and Ben's standards this needs sorting now". Ben looked between Phil and Callum And he could see the fear In the younger man's eyes .


	35. Chapter 35

Phil started pacing around the room his fists clenching and unclenching. Callum could see Ben was still in pain! Emotionally and physically. "I love him dad" Ben said bluntly. "You can be on my side or against me and I will still love him". "Aww this is so cute" Lola said earning an eye roll from Jay. "Nothing about this has been cute Lo, the amount of violence and other criminal activity has been shocking" Jay said getting fed up with the situation. "I didn't think Tubbs would actually shoot you son, im sorry it went too far" Phil said with tears in his eyes shocking everyone in the room. " We have had our ups and downs over the years but I didn't want this". He then motioned at Callum "I didn't reckon much too you thought you was away with the fairies if im being honest" (this earned a glare from Ben and awkward reactions from Jay and Lola). "But I like how you've stuck by ben". Callum nodded hoping this was finally over. 

Jay looked over and laughed. "What you laughing at?" Ben asked him annoyed. "Well this is all well and good guys but Phil is still being questioned for this and it's going to be attempted murder. Callum has already been beaten, kidnapped and witnessed you been shot and Tubbs is still out there doing gods knows what, I don't know how Callum has stuck around". "Im unbelievable in bed" Ben joked causing Callum to turn red and everyone else to shake there heads at him; with the exception of Lola who wanted to know more but Phil stopping it going any further. 

It was agreed that Ben, Phil and Callum would collaborate a new story to put tubbs entirely in the frame. Ritchie had already been called to sort out what would happen with changing Callums statement. The plan was to make it look like tubbs had made Callum believe that's what had happened. Callum just hoped that this would work. But he guessed with Ben and Phil getting away with a lot they probably would get away with this too.  
"Right well im glad all this is sorted now guys but im still really weak and tired from this wound so can you please let me rest" Ben said cheekily. "Louise and Sharon will be in later" Phil said groughly leaving. Jay and Lola left next, Lola kissing him on the cheek. 

'if I was up to it I would do it on this bed right now" Ben joked earning a playful shove from Callum. Ben laughed causing more pain. "stop joking about and start taking it more seriously" Callum scolded him. "I thought I lost you". "Let's not think about that and concentrate on us" Ben said. Callum smiled at that and nodded. With him finally having Phil's blessing; well he thought it was and came to the conclusion it was the most he was going to get. He could see the start of something good with Ben. The only thing now being a problem was Tubbs.

An hour later Phil, Jay and Lola returned, Jay making sure to knock on the door as he knew Ben too much. "Mate I wanna do that but I physically can't so your safe" he said. Causing Callum to turn bright red again and Phil to make another comment to Ben.   
"OMG are you ok ben?" Louise rushed to his side followed by Keanu who stayed back and clumsily waved , earning an eye roll from Ben. "Where's Sharon?" Ben asked. "Just gone for some coffee. She thought me and Keanu could come in first but your all here" Louise laughed. "yeah some of us will have to go Jay laughed. 

It was decided Jay and Lola would go back to Lexi and pick her up from the Beales. Ben told Callum to go home which he grudgingly agreed. He knew he needed to rest to be able to see Ben again later on. He left everyone else to it and started walking out of the hospital. He was just about to walk out of the hospital when he walked into someone. "Sorry" he said apologetically.

He was even more sorry when he saw the scrubs but the figure vanished too fast for his liking. He didn't know why but he had the urge to follow. When he saw the back of them he realised why. It was definitely Tubbs!


End file.
